


Picture Perfect

by mrsamgreer



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsamgreer/pseuds/mrsamgreer
Summary: Alicia Adams had always had a picture perfect life until Spencer James steps into the picture and things start to take a turn.Oc/Shawn ScottOc/DarnellAll American S1-2
Relationships: OC/Shawn Scott OC/Darnell





	1. Part 1

**Part One**

**In which Alicia Adams whole world Changes**


	2. Alicia Adams

Alicia Adams. 

Ali. 

All American girl. 

Beauty Queen. 

Future Prom Queen. 

Possible Future Mrs. America.

Drama Queen. 

Jordan Bakers Best Friend.


	3. Playlist

**_Play List_ **

**_Stupid ~ Tate McCrae_ **

**_You Broke Me FIrst ~ Tate McCrae_ **

**_Stupid ~ Ashnikko_ **

**_Lost Boy ~ Ruth B._ **

**_I Hope ~ Gabby Barrett_ **


	4. Welcome To Beverly Hills

“I was thinking we could go see the new A Star is Born tonight?” Alicia Adams questioned her best friend Jordan as the two walked into the school together. 

Jordan and Alicia had been friends longer than almost anyone could remember. They became friends when Jordan and Asher, Alicia’s older brother, met in mighty might football. Sure Jordan and Asher were friends too but there was just something about Alicia that Jordan couldn’t stay away from and the two quickly became lifelong friends. 

Then when Alicia got to high school something strange happened. JJ, Jordan and Asher’s other best friend became interested in Alicia. And so the story goes JJ asked her on and date and the rest was history. Alicia made it very clear though that Jordan was her best friend and that nothing would come between the two of them, not even JJ. 

“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll pick you up at six thirty we can have dinner before?” Jordan suggested. 

“Obviously,” Alicia let out a giggle at him. 

“Hey baby,” JJ said as he approached his girlfriend. 

“Hey,” Alicia forced a smile upon her face. 

A smile that Jordan noticed but not JJ. It wasn’t that Alicia didn’t like JJ she did and admittedly it was nice having a football hunk on her arm. It was that she wasn’t in love with JJ, and if JJ was being honest he wasn’t really in love with Alicia. At this point it was more of a pride thing. He had gotten Asher’s little sister and he wasn’t about to give up that bragging right. 

“You wanna go see a movie with me tonight?” JJ asked, smiling down at his girlfriend as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

“Umm..well uhh..Jordan and I had plans tonight actually.. But uhh if it’s okay..” Alicia began to mumble and grow nervous. 

“Oh no it’s cool. You guys do whatever,” JJ shrugged and planted a kiss on Alicia.

“We’re gonna head to practice,” Jordan smirked and sent a pointed look at Alicia. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Alicia scoffed and rolled her eyes at Jordan as he walked away with JJ. 

“Like what Ali? What look?” Jordan raised an eyebrow at his best friend. 

“You know what look J. Stop it,” Ali let out a laugh at him. 

“I don’t know what look you are referring too,” Jordan smiled widely at Ali before turning around and jogging to catch up to his friends.

*LUNCH*

“Jordan Baker. QB. Team Captain,” Ali heard Jordan talking to who she assumed was the new kid Jordan had told her about earlier on the ride to school. 

“And best friend of the greatest person you’ll ever meet, Ali Adams at your service. Now let’s see what we can do with you?” Ali asked more to herself than anyone else as she studied Spencer James. 

“What?” Spencer asked looking at Ali with confusion all over his face. 

“Alicia Adams. Drama Queen. Hopeful Prom Queen. And probably Mrs. America sometime in the future,” Jordan introduced Ali to Spencer. 

“Pardon. Nothing about me is dramatic except for the fact that I am withering away to nothing over here because I have no food in me,” Ali sighed dramatically and placed a hand on her head like she was going to faint. 

“Oh shut up. You ate like 20 minutes ago. I saw you,” Jordan rolled his eyes at Ali. 

“You shut up,” Ali slapped Jordan on the arm.

“How long you two been together?” Spencer asked, looking between Jordan and Alicia. 

“Us?” Ali asked, pointing between her and Jordan.

“Them?” Olivia asked, pointing between her brother and Ali.

“Me and her?” Jordan scoffed, pointing between Ali and hisself. 

“Don’t sound so disgusted. You piss me off,” Ali narrowed her eyes at Jordan. 

“And you piss me off,” Jordan smiled at Ali. 

“I’m gonna go find my boyfriend,” Ali smirked before sauntering off towards JJ.

“Meet the crew. This is Leila, and up top that’s Asher, JJ, and you met Ali. JJ is Ali’s boyfriend,” Jordan told Spencer as he approached them. 

“What’s up?” Spencer asked as he shook hands with everyone. 

“I think you play the same position as my brother Asher,” Ali pointed out.

“Receiver?” Spencer asked looking over at Asher.

“Yeah broke the school record for receptions last season,” Asher proudly bragged.

“Me too,” Spencer nodded his head. 

“So how are you liking Beverly so far?” Leila Keating, being her usual sweetheart self, asked Spencer. 

“It’s okay I guess,” Spencer shrugged.

“It gets better,” Ali smiled politely at Spencer. 

“I know it probably feels like lost footage of rich kids on instagram, but it’s not so bad once you give it a chance,” Leila told Spencer.

“I’m sure it will grow on me,” Spencer smiled at Ali and Leila. 

Without even missing a single beat Asher smarted off to Spencer just like Ali thought he might. 

“So lay it on me bloods or crips?” Asher asked. 

“Asher!” Ali immediately began scolding him.

“Excuse me?” Spencer asked looking over and eyeballing Asher. 

“I’m dying to check out a crip walk for real,” Asher smarted off once again to Spencer.

Ali knew he was acting like this because his position on the team and his position as Jordan's best friend were both being threatened but Ali really wished her brother knew how to hold it together. Especially with everything going on at home, she honestly just wanted Asher to keep a low profile. 

“Yo yo yo he’s just joking man. Ignore him,” Jordan spoke up trying to diffuse the tension.

“Asher you wouldn’t know a crip walk if it bit you on the damn white ass,” JJ scoffed at Asher. 

“Except that didn’t sound like a joke to me bro,” Spencer scoffed, turning around all the way to look at Asher.

“Don’t be so sensitive,” Asher scoffed.

Spencer got up from his seat and walked off to sit alone, with Leila following behind him. 

“Jesus Asher are you fucking kidding me?” Ali rolled her eyes at her brother. 

“What Ali? You got a crush on the new kid or something? Gonna leave JJ for him? I was only making conversation,” Asher rolled his eyes at his sister.

JJ looked over at Ali waiting to see what her reply was. 

“I don’t..why would you even say that Asher? You could be nice once in a while. That’d be cool,” Ali scoffed before grabbing her backpack and walking off from the group. 

“Yo Ali, wait up,” JJ said, jogging after his girlfriend. 

“I don’t like Spencer,” Ali shook her head in frustration.

“Okay,” JJ nodded his head. 

“I’m not breaking up with you for him,” Ali shook her head again. 

  
“Okay,” JJ nodded his head again pulling Ali into a hug.

“I just don’t get why Asher has to be a dick,” Ali sighed as her and JJ walked hand in hand back into the school. 

After school Ali sat very unamused watching football practice. Seeing as how she didn’t drive herself to school that day her options for getting home were limited to Jordan, JJ, or Asher. All of which had practice. 

Ali cocked her head sideways in wonder as she watched Spencer and Coach get into a fight about she wasn’t sure what but it didn’t look too good all things considered. 

“Hey Pretty,” Jordan spoke as he jogged up the bleachers and sat next to Ali.

“Hey sweaty,” Ali let out a chuckle. 

“Waiting on me?” Jordan asked the quiet girl. 

“Or JJ or Asher. I didn’t drive today. Remember Mr. let’s have breakfast together,” Ali mocked her best friend. 

“Okay Mrs. I ate four breakfast tacos. You weren’t complaining when you inhaled that fourth breakfast taco,” 

“And now you’re fat shaming me. Some friend you are. I’m triggered,” Ali laughed at Jordan. 

“Hey baby,” JJ said as he jogged up to the sitting and laughing duo. 

“Hey. Uhh Jordan was just about to go shower so that we could head to the movie. Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Ali asked her boyfriend, feeling guilty that she was growing so tired of him lately. 

“Na. You two go have fun,” JJ replied, and kissed Ali on the forehead before jogging up the stairs to the locker room. 

“You know if you are tired of him you can just tell him. I’m sure he will understand if you want to take a break,” Jordan spoke to Ali killing the silence that lingered between them.

Ali let out a sigh and let her head drop. It wasn’t that simple though. JJ was one of Asher’s best friends. She didn't want things to get awkward for anyone if they broke up, and she didn’t want Asher to have to pick a side if things ended badly. She also didn’t want that for Jordan because she knew deep down that Asher and Jordan probably wouldn’t pick her side and Ali just couldn’t bare the thought of losing her brother and her best friend over a guy. 

“It’s not that simple J. I really wish it was but it’s not,” Ali shook her head. 

“Then tell me what’s not simple about it,” Jordan pried at the girl. 

“Look, you shower and I’ll meet you in the car. I don’t wanna be late,” Ali sighed standing up from her seat on the bleachers and beginning to walk off. 

*THE NEXT DAY*’

Ali arrived earlier than literally everyone to the Baker residence as per usual. Ali was like another one of the Baker children. Billy and Laura loved her so when she arrived she entered the house without a second thought and without knocking. 

“Ali hi sweetie,” Laura hugged the girl as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Laura,” Ali hugged the woman back. 

Ali enjoyed the time she spent at the Baker’s especially the moments when she got to talk to Laura, it was like having a mom again seeing as how her mom had abandoned her. 

“Jordan’s upstairs,” Olivia, Jordan’s twin sister, sent a soft somewhat unwanted smile at Ali.

Ali being a year younger than the rest of the group that she hung around really hadn’t ever gotten the chance to get to know Olivia. She wasn’t sure if Olivia liked her or not. She figured she wasn’t the biggest fan of hers since she spent most of her time with Jordan. 

“So we have to do a thing,” Jordan began speaking to Ali right away as he walked down the stairs and caught sight of her. 

“What thing? And why do I have to be involved?” Ali questioned the boy narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Umm because I said,” Jordan nodded his head firmly at Ali.

“Are you my dad now or something? Did I miss that memo?” Ali questioned Jordan once more. 

“No. No missing memo let’s go,” Jordan motioned for Ali to follow him. 

  
“So demanding,” Ali groaned before following Jordan out to his car. 

The duo rode silently together listening to music when Ali turned down the volume and looked around.

“Are we in Crenshaw?” Ali asked, growing worried.

“Yeah. We are picking up Spencer. Dad wants him to bond with the team so he’s coming to chill by the pool today,” Jordan told the girl. 

“Ohhh. This seems like an ok plan. But Asher already thinks that I like Spencer. Which I don’t but this really isn’t gonna help,” Ali rambled out to Jordan. 

“I’ll handle Asher,” Jordan smiled over at his best friend.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Spencer asked as he walked up to the car.

“We’re picking you up,” Jordan said, slightly confused because he thought it was obvious. 

“In your red car and your red hat,” Spencer scoffed, grabbing the hat off Jordans head, “You’re like a poster boy for bloods man. Gonna get you and homegirls head blown off,” Spencer stared at the duo. 

“Jordan what the fuck? What the fuck are you talking about Spencer? I am to young to die or have my head blown off,” Ali began to panic. 

“Relax I’m just fucking with you two,” Spencer laughed at the panicking girl, “Yo homegirl you gonna move to the backseat?” 

“Why would I do that?” Ali shook her head at Spencer.

“So I can sit there,” Spencer pointed at her seat.

“That’s Ali’s seat. Doesn’t matter whose in the car, that's Ali’s seat,” Jordan shook his head. 

“It be like that?” Spencer eyeballed Ali. 

“It be like that,” Ali nodded her head in confirmation at Spencer.

With a grumble Spencer climbed into the back seat. 

*BAKER RESIDENCE*   
  
“There you guys are. You must be Spencer,” Laura spoke as the trio entered the house. 

Spencer walked slightly in front of Jordan and Ali seeing as how the two were in the midst of an argument again. 

“Jordan I swear. Dude like I swear if you fuck my hair up one more time, I’m sucker punching you,” Ali groaned at the boy who was intentionally trying to ruff up her hair. 

“Oh yes ma’am,” Spencer extended his hand to Laura so he could shake her hand. 

To Spencers surprise Laura pulled him into a hug.

“She’s a hugger,” Jordan and Ali said in unison as the two bickered between themselves. 

“I’m so happy to finally meet you. You’re all Billy’s been talking about lately,” Laura began to tell Spencer.

Ali couldn’t help but notice as Jordan’s face began to fall just a little. 

“You okay J?” Ali whispered to Jordan tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. 

“Yeah. Ummm I’m gonna go change. JJ is probably here and out by the pool already,” Jordan suggested to Ali.

When Ali walked out to the pool she immediately noticed JJ chatting to another girl and he had his hand on her bare thigh. Her face fell a little at this interaction. She understood that sometimes she wasn’t always the best girlfriend but did he have to flirt with other girls right in front of her. 

“Last I checked I’m still your girlfriend,” Ali whispered in JJ’s ear as she walked past him.

JJ rolled his eyes in annoyance at Ali. He figured it was just like her to say something about being in a relationship when she was pissed at him. But god forbid he say anything when he was pissed at her.

“You okay B?” Asher asked his sister as he walked over and sat beside her. 

“I’m good,” Ali shook her head, not taking her eyes off JJ. 

“Are you really gonna sit here and let your boyfriend flirt with another girl in front of you?” Asher asked gesturing to JJ.

“Are you really gonna sit here and let your girlfriend flirt with another guy in front of you?” Ali questioned defensively looking over at Asher. 

“That was fair,” Asher nodded his head at his younger sister. 

“Has JJ ever cheated on me?” Ali questioned her brother quickly. 

“What?” Asher said scrambling to collect his thoughts correctly at this random but very pointed question. 

“Has JJ ever cheated on me? Because he seems far too comfortable with that girl instead of over here with me,” Ali swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. 

“Ali you aren’t exactly the best girlfriend in the world to him you know,” Asher shrugged.

“But that doesn’t warrant being cheated on Asher. Has he ever cheated on me?” Ali looked pointedly again at her brother.

“No. Not to my knowledge,” Asher shook his bold face lying to his sister. 

Asher knew if Ali found out and knew that he knew she would never forgive him.

*Leila’s Party*

Ali was fashionably late to Leila’s party like she was most parties. They weren’t really her thing. She wasn’t a drinker or a smoker so she usually didn’t have much to do at these things. She mostly clung to JJ or hung out with Jordan on the nights he decided to be sober with her. 

“Have you seen JJ?” Ali asked Spencer. 

He was the first person she was truly friends with that she laid sight on when she entered the Keating residence. 

“No. You want a drink?” Spencer asked, offering her a cup.

“Oh no thank you,” Ali shook her head and smiled politely at the clearly intoxicated boy. 

“Oh come on Ali you are missing out,” Spencer chuckled at the girl.

“And you sir are drunk,” Ali noted to herself to make sure he made it home safe. 

“Ali doesn’t drink,” Leila smiled at Spencer as she approached the boy with a drink in her hand also.

“Have you seen JJ?” Ali asked looking over at Leila.

“Nope. I think I saw him with nothing but a pair of underwear on, headed down a hallway,” A random kid Ali didn’t really know popped by and stated. 

“Really?” Ali scoffed the anger building on her face.

Ali stormed down the hallway and slammed open every unlocked door she could find until she laid eyes on JJ in bed with not one but two girls neither of which were her. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? This isn’t real? Fucking seriously JJ?” Ali started screaming at JJ.

“Baby baby. Hey it’s not what it looks like,” JJ scrambled up to Ali trying to wrap his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. 

“Really? Are you tutoring them? Because one you suck at school and two it looks like you are fucking two girls at the same time who aren’t your girlfriend!” Ali screamed.

“Alicia you’re causing a scene,” JJ said looking behind the girl at where a crowd had formed.

“I don’t really care. Did you all know?” Alui turned around and questioned the football team. 

They all stood silently. 

“I said,'' Did you know?” Ali stated again. 

“Everyone but Jordan knew,” One of the teammates spoke up. 

“You lied to me Asher. You lied right to my face,” Ali shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. 

Ali squinted and blinked a few times to hold the tears. 

“Hey umm let’s get you home,” Jordan motioned for Ali to walk with him. 

“You swear you didn’t know?” Ali questioned Jordan as she drove the duo right down the street to Jordan’s house.

“I had no idea Ali,” Jordan shook his head.

“You think your mom would let me stay in one of the guests room for the night. I don’t really wanna go back home and see Asher,” 

“Come on,” 

“Thanks for being my best friend J,” 

*THE NEXT DAY*

Ali marched into the locker room after football practice with a jacket and a jersey draped across her arm. 

“Woah Alicia what are you doing in here?” Several of the half naked boys bellowed out as she walked past all of them in a blitz of anger. 

“Here,” Ali shoved the things at JJ’s chest. 

“Ali babe can we talk?” JJ questioned grabbing the girl by her wrist. 

“What’s there to talk about JJ? You cheated on me and I sucked at being a girlfriend. Maybe I’ll be better for the next guy and you’ll be better for the next girl,” Ali shrugged and pulled her wrist from JJ’s grasp.

“No. Look I know we both did things, but we can work this out,” JJ pleaded with Ali.

“I can’t come back from this JJ. You’ve been cheating on me for god knows how long and everyone around me knew. I look so fucking dumb right now and I’m only gonna look more dumb if I give you another chance. So save the pleading for someone else,” Alicia shook her head at the sullen looking boy. 

“I’m sorry,” JJ spoke to Ali’s back as she turned and walked out of the locker room.

Ali couldn’t believe all this was happening to her. She realized she hadn’t been all that present in her relationship lately but it didn’t mean JJ had to cheat on her. It didn’t have to be like this. And the worst part was people knew. People like her brother and almost the whole school. She was sure she was the laughing stock of the school now. 

For the first friday since Asher had started playing football Alicia decided to skip the game. She couldn’t face Asher, or JJ or anyone from the team. She wanted to be there for Jordan but her heart just wasn’t in it that night. 

“Why are you coming Alicia?” Her father asked her walking into her bedroom. 

“I just don’t feel good dad,” Ali shook her head at him.

“You look like you feel fine to me,” Her dad shook her head. 

“I don’t want to go okay. JJ and I broke up and I just don’t wanna go okay,” Alicia shook her head. 

“You should still come for your brother,” Her dad spoke up.

“Yeah I’ll pass on that one. Fuck Asher,” Alicia rolled her eyes.

“Woah what’s going on between the two of you?” Her dad asked, grabbing Asher by the arm as he walked past and pulling him into the conversation. 

“I don’t wanna support Asher. Not tonight. I have nothing else to say to him. Now you two go have a good time and I’ll be fine right here,” Ali turned her attention back to where she was watching television.

Alicia Adams' whole world had changed in a matter of days and it was going to keep changing. 

Maybe her life wasn’t so picture perfect after all. 


	5. 99 Problems

As Alicia Adams sat on a blanket on the beach away from the crowd waiting on Jordan to finish practice with Spencer, she wondered how her life got so messed up. A week ago she had a boyfriend and things were finally going good at home. Now..now Asher and her weren’t talking...her father was choosing Asher’s side over hers and she had lost her boyfriend. 

Granted he wasn’t all that great of a boyfriend and things weren’t as awkward between the two of them anymore. That wasn’t to say that all the awkwardness had gone away just some of it. Thankfully though Alicia still had her best friend Jordan Baker to lean on. And lately she had Spencer James as well. 

Alicia had been staying at the Baker residence as many nights as she could in one of their spare rooms so that she didn’t have to face her dad and Asher. But she knew sooner or later that she would have to go home and stay home. She was secretly hoping that Billy and Laura Baker would just try and adopt her so that she didn’t have to go back but the reality was that it probably wasn’t going to happen like that. 

“You good?” Jordan asked as he laid down on his side next to Alicia. 

“I’m good. It’s nice to be outside. I needed the sunshine,” Ali shrugged.

“Yeah you're starting to look a little too white,” Jordan laughed. 

“Okay asshole,” Ali chuckled at him and slapped him on the arm. 

“Hey don’t damage the goods,” Jordan chuckled at Ali. 

“Umm I started writing again. Nothing major just umm some little songs here and there,” Ali sighed and shrugged her shoulders at Jordan. 

“And is it helping?” 

“I think so yeah,” 

“Good,” 

“Hey Ali can we talk?” JJ asked as he jogged up to the duo. 

“You good?” Jordan asked, looking between JJ and Ali. 

“I’m fine J. Umm sure,” Ali nodded her head and stood.

JJ and Ali walked in silence about halfway down the beach away from everyone. 

“What did you need JJ?” Ali asked, stopping and looking up at him.

“I wanted to talk,” JJ shrugged.

“About?” Ali asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

“Us,” 

“There is no us. JJ that’s over. It’s done. We’re done,”

“We can’t be,”    
  


“Yes JJ we can...I have to be,” Ali shook her head before walking off. 

*THE NEXT MORNING*

“Oh this omlet is delicious,” Ali mumbled after taking a bite.

“I’m glad you are back here for breakfast every morning,” Laura smiled at Ali. 

“Morning Spence,” Ali waved at Spencer before turning to face Jordan. 

“Are you gonna come eat breakfast?” Ali whined at Jordan. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Jordan waved his hand at the girl. 

A few minutes later Ali was sitting happily next to Spencer finishing her omlet when her fork was stolen from her hand and she felt Jordan standing behind her. 

  
“Hey hey hey. My food,” Ali looked up at Jordan. 

“Hey hey hey my house,” Jordan chuckled at Ali.

“You are rude,” Ali groaned out while she watched Jordan finish her omelette as she leaned back against him. 

“And you weigh a ton,” Jordan scoffed at Ali. 

“Fat shaming!” Ali scoffed and slapped Jordan’s arm lightly, 

“Good workout,” Jordan shoved Ali back lightly. 

“Domestic violence,” Ali laughed at her best friend. 

“Are you two ever nice to each other?” Spencer asked casually.

“No they aren’t ever. I don’t know how they’re still friends honestly,” Olivia commented as she entered the kitchen.

*FOOTBALL PRACTICE*

Ali watched the boys practice half interested half bored out of her mind. Ali let out a startled gasp and went racing across the field as she watched Asher fall to the ground and let out a loud groan. 

“Ash Ash are you okay?” Ali panicked as she leaned over her brother.

“Ali get back,” JJ ran up and wrapped an arm around Ali’s waist pulling her back towards him.

“That’s my brother. Ash are you okay?” Ali shouted out at her brother.

“I’m fine B,” Asher let out a groan. 

Ali let out an unconvinced sigh. 

JJ pulled Ali back so the medics could come in. 

“Umm thanks,” Ali mumbled as she pulled away from JJ.

“Sorry,” JJ sighed. 

“It’s okay,” Ali nodded her head, “I hope that someday we can be friends and be cordial and I think this moment was a start,” 

“Cool,” JJ smiled awkwardly. 

“Hey Ash is getting checked out,” Jordan said as he walked up to the duo.

“Okay I’m coming,” Ali said saddling up next to Jordan. 

Ali was standing with her arms across her chest intensely watching Asher get his foot wrapped. 

“Ali move back,” Spencer reached out and touched the girl's shoulder. 

Ali pulled her shoulder away from Spencer and took a step closer to the glass.

“She’s fine,” Coach told Spencer and wrapped the girl in a small hug. 

“It’s just a sprain but he’s out for this week’s game,” Coach said as he walked away from the girl.

“Dad, we need to rotate our receivers,” Jordan suggested to his dad. 

“What you need to do is put me in. Coach I can play both ways, offense and defense,” Spencer spoke up.

“And what happens when you get gassed out there Spencer?” Ali asked nonchalantly as she continued watching her brother.

“Why don’t you let me worry about my game okay?” Spencer snapped at Ali.

“Hey don’t talk to her like that,” Jordan snapped at Spencer.

“It’s fine J. Let Spencer get gassed out and fuck up one more thing,” Ali shrugged annoyed with the boy. 

“Okay tensions are high let’s all calm down,” Coach told all the kids in the room.

“You’re right. I’m sorry Spencer but.. Ash he’s hurt it’s stressful,” Ali shrugged and let out a soft sigh. 

*BOOSTER PARTY*

Ali let out a soft sigh as she stood at the top of the stairs. She was late to the booster club party as always. She had just watched Spencer escort Olivia in and laid eyes on her dad and Asher talking to one another. 

“You coming down?” Jordan asked walking up next to the girl. 

“Uhh I guess,” Ali smiled at her best friend and smoothed out her dress.

“You look really nice,” Jordan said, offering his arm to Ali.

“You look pretty nice standing next to me,”

“Okay I was trying to be nice and compliment you. Rude and conceited,” 

“Only a little,” 

The duo carefully walked down the stairs together and over to the bar to order a drink. Non alcoholic to their dismay. 

Ali looked up from her soda as she was talking to Jordan and noticed her dad starting to get heated with coach. 

“But hey that’s the game. After two losing seasons and with another one on the way, guess you’re just getting comfortable with losing,” Harold scoffed at Coach. 

“Dad! Coach I’m so sorry,” Asher shook his head at coach as he stepped in between the two.

“Why should you be sorry? He’s the reason you got hurt. Him and his son,” Harold scoffed.

“What are you talking about?” Coach looked over at Harold and asked. 

“Dad don’t! Stop it please,” Ali pleaded with her father not wanting him to cause a scene.

“I’m talking about how Jordan was behind that contested permit, and now your crenshaw boy is bringing his anger about the situation on our field injuring my son!” Harold shouted. 

“Dad please stop!” Ali shouted at her dad and grabbed his arm.

“Shut up Alicia! Your fucking everything in sight and the whole place knows it!” Harold shouted at his daughter before landing a sharp slap across her face. 

Ali reached a hand up quickly to cover her face and let out a gasp. 

“You need to go!” Coach shouted at Harold.

“Ali are you okay?” Jordan asked, walking over to her. 

“I’m fine. Just let me go,” Ali swallowed back tears and ran off to the bathroom. 

Ali was in the bathroom wiping the tears off her face when Olivia and Layla entered.

“Ali?” Olivia spoke timidly. 

“I’m fine guys. Look I’m just gonna head home,” Ali shook her head and looked down at the sink. 

“This wasn’t the first time your dad has slapped you is it?” Layla asked as the two girls stepped towards Ali. 

Ali shook her head carefully.

“Listen, go home. Gather some clothes and then you can come stay with us,” Olivia told Ali and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t do that,” Ali shook her head. 

“You can bounce back and forth between both of our houses,” Layla offered, placing a hand on Ali’s free shoulder.

“Thank you guys,” Ali sighed and turned to face the two girls. 

The three girls standing in the bathroom weren’t exactly the best of friends but that night standing there they had started to form a bond. The three girls all embraced in a hug and they let Ali cry for just a moment. 

*BAKER RESIDENCE*

The two Baker children and Alicia entered the house followed by Billy and Laura. Olivia headed into the kitchen and Jordan and Alicia headed upstairs. 

“Nope not so fast. We need to talk,” Coach said and stopped Alicia and Jordan dead in their tracks, “Alicia you’re fine. You go get settled in,” Coach told her. 

“Sorry J,” Ali shrugged and continued walking up the stairs. 

Ali wasn’t quite far enough up the steps when the yelling between the Baker’s started. And when she heard how they all felt about what was going on with Spencer she couldn’t help but feel like she shouldn’t be there. 

  
  


“Umm Laura can I talk to you?” Ali asked as she walked into the doorway of Laura’s office. 

“Sure sweetie is everything okay?” Laura asked looking up from her work.

“Umm with everything going on...should I be here?” Ali asked timidly.

“Honey you are always welcome here. Besides where else are you going to go because I’m sure as hell not letting you go home,” Laura chuckled at Ali.

“Thanks,” Ali sighed and looked down at the floor. 

Laura got up from her desk, walked over to Ali and wrapped her in a hug. 

*THE NEXT DAY*

“Ali just in time for the family meeting,” Laura said as Ali walked into the room.

“Oh I have to be a part of this?” Ali questioned looking around at everyone. 

“Well you’re part of the family so why wouldn’t you?” Coach asked Ali. 

“Are you okay with that Olivia?” Ali asked looking over at the girl. 

“I’m the one that told you to come live with us,” Olivia shrugged. 

“Okay,” Ali shrugged and plopped down on the couch next to Jordan. 

“Uh you’re right,” Billy said motioning to Jordan, “I brought Spencer to Beverly Hills because I thought it was right for me, and Spencer, but I didn’t consider you guys. I didn’t and for that I apologize. Win or lose. Job or no job. The most important thing to me is not football, it’s you guys. I’m sorry and I wish I would have told you guys that a little sooner,” Billy nodded his head. 

“You’re important to me too coach,” Ali nodded her head in confirmation. 

“Jesus Ali,” Jordan shook his head at his best friend.

“That is why we’re keeping you around,” Olivia laughed and pointed at Ali.

“Spencer staying is totally up to you guys because if you all aren’t cool with it, if we aren’t cool as a family then it’s not the right thing to do for anyone even Spencer,” Billy explained. 

“So if we say no, he’s gone just like that?” Jordan asked. 

“Jordan!” Ali scolded her friend. 

Jordan looked over at Ali and gave her a sort of what are you saying look. Ali tossed Jordan a knowing look, which caused Jordan to shake his head at the girl. 

Laura, Olivia and Billy couldn’t help but smile at the two kids who managed to have an entire conversation without ever speaking a word to each other.

“Olivia brought Ali in and offered her a home and we are letting her stay. Spencer stays,” Jordan nodded his head. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Ali sighed and leaned her head on Jordan’s shoulder.

“*DINNER*

“Jordan could you share the sink?” Ali asked as she saddled up next to Jordan.

“I’ll do you one better and share my soap too,” Jordan laughed as he grabbed Ali’s hands and got soap all over them.

“Ewww. Your dirty hand soap is on my hands. Now I have to double wash them,” Ali laughed as she ran her hands under the water. 

“You know I got a friend back in Crenshaw like you Ali. Her name is Coop,” Spencer smiled at Ali. 

“Is she awesome like me?” Ali asked looking up at Spencer. 

“I think you’d like her,” Spencer nodded. 

“You’ll have to bring her around,” Ali and Jordan said in unison. 


	6. The Family Barbecue

Ali Adams thought she had been adjusting quite nicely to living in the Baker household. Her dad hadn’t called to talk to her about what had happened, and the only conversation her and Asher had about it was when Asher texted her to tell her that he was glad she got away from their father. 

Ali really was okay with this though. She didn’t want to talk to her dad and she was just glad things had gotten better between her and the whole team. 

“How much longer do you think your dad is going to make you guys do two a days?” Ali asked Jordan as the duo walked down the hall together.

“Until we start to act like a team,” Jordan mimicked his dad. 

As the two came into the hallway they noticed Spencer advancing quickly on Asher. 

“We might want to handle that,” Ali commented walking towards Spencer quickly. 

“Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, woah man. Chill,” Jordan said grabbing Spencer by the arm and pulling him back. 

“One fight and you’re done Spence,” Ali reminded the boy. 

“So what? I’m just not supposed to defend myself?” Spencer scoffed, “Asher and his boys have been talking smack and pulling crap like this all week, and I’m just supposed to turn the other cheek?”

“No this is just them being them. They do this to everyone when they mess up a play even me,” Jordan began explaining to Spencer. 

“It’s not personal Spence,” Ali smiled softly at the boy. 

“Not personal? They made a me out of me fumbling a 40,” Spencer told the girl. 

“What?” Ali asked a little taken aback by what Spencer had just told her. 

“Yeah but it’s not personal right. Those your people figure it out,” Spencer scoffed at Jordan and Ali before walking off. 

“Jordan,” Ali sighed and turned to face her best friend after Spencer walked away.

“What?” Jordan sighed and turned to face Ali.

“We have to do something about Asher. He’s out of control. He’s turning into our father,” Ali mumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Hey it’s gonna be okay we’re gonna figure something out,” Jordan reassured Ali.

*Saturday*

“What are you two kids doing?” Laura asked Jordan and Ali as they sat around the living room watching tv.

“Ehh,” Jordan shrugged. 

“Hey Laura can I ask you a question,” Ali turned and looked at Laura. 

“Of course sweetie everything okay?” Laura asked sitting down next to Ali on the couch. 

“It’s about Spencer. I just don’t think he feels very accepted and I don’t know what to do about it,” Ali sighed. 

“How do we get him to want to be here or want to be on the team?” Jordan followed up. 

“Have you guys tried to get to know him? Have you tried learning about him? He’s learned about you guys but you haven’t learned about him as far as I can tell,” Laura told the kids. 

“Ali I think I know what we need to do. Put your shoes on and let’s go,” Jordan spoke standing up from the couch. 

“Are you gonna go get my shoes from upstairs cause that’s where they are,” Ali eyeballed Jordan.

“Fine lazy ass,” Jordan scoffed before walking off. 

“Grab me a hoodie while you are up there,” Ali hollered at Jordan.

“Yeah yeah,” Jordan nodded his head. 

*CRENSHAW*

“So what exactly are we doing here?” Ali asked as the duo climbed out of Jordans car and walked up to Spencer’s house. 

“Getting to know Spencer,” Jordan blinked at Ali very confused.

“Right..I didn’t think that your mom meant right now and I did think this is how we were going to do it,” Ali nodded her head as the two approached the door. 

Jordan knocked and the two waited for someone to answer the door. Eventually Grace, Spencer’s mom answered the door. 

“Hi Jordan and..” Grace trailed off looking over at Ali.

“Alicia Adams ma’am. But you can call me Ali,” Ali smiled her biggest smile. 

“Umm Spencer isn’t here right now but yall can come in and wait,” Grace offered opening the door so the duo could walk inside. 

“She your girlfriend?” Dylan asked approached the two. 

“No,” Jordan said with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Again no need to look so disgusted,” Ali rolled her eyes at Jordan.

“Just means she might be available for me when I’m eighteen,” Dylan winked at Ali.

“Dylan leave those two alone and get in here and help me,” Grace laughed at the boy. 

“Umm you mind if we help?” Ali offered up her and Jordan’s services both.

“OF course not,” Grace smiled happily and waved for the two to enter the kitchen. 

Ali felt at peace and a sense of happiness fell over her for the first time in a few days. Dylan and Jordan were washing some greens and Grace was teaching Ali how to make her famous Mac and Cheese when Spencer finally arrived with who Ali assumed was Coop.

“Who is this El- Debarg looking dude and his fine ass female?” The girl who Ali assumed was Coop asked looking over at Ali. 

“She’s straight Coop,” Spencer explained. 

“Too bad,” Coop shook her head and sighed.

“This is Jordan and Ali. Uhh what are you doing here?” Spencer asked cautiously.

“Look like he bastardizing them greens is what it look like,” Coop laughed at Jordan.

“And I’m making mac and cheese. You know I’ve never cooked anything before?” Ali said happily to Spencer. 

This simple comment sent a smile and a laugh across everyone’s faces in the room. 

“Jordan and Ali offered to help while they waited on you,” Grace informed her son. 

“I don’t know that help would be the word I would use,” Dylan began to say. 

“The kids on to something,” Ali said siding with Dylan. 

“Okay everybody’s got jokes today huh?” Jordan chuckled. 

“I’m gonna talk to Jordan in here. Uhh you mind jumping in to help Coop,” Spencer said motioning for Jordan to follow him.

“So how long have you and Jordan been friends?” Coop began questioning Ali.

“Basically as far back as I can remember. He met my older brother Asher at mighty mite and at first I was just the annoying little sister they couldn’t shake but somewhere along the way Jordan and I became friends,” Ali shrugged. 

“And you two never..” Coop questioned. 

“No..no..no..ewww no..” Ali groaned out. Just thinking about that was weird for her.

“Huh,” Coop nodded her head. 

“So are you staying for the barbecue?” Dylan asked Ali as he walked up next to her. 

“Well I made mac and cheese and I’d really like to try it so hopefully Jordan still plans on staying,” Ali smiled happily down at him. 

When the barbecue started Ali and Jordan immediately realized they were the outcast of the whole ordeal. Lucky for them Dylan decided he would be nice and sat and talked to them until Spencer invited them over to his table where he was playing dominoes.

“Look at that baby face and the beauty queen here decided to finally join us,” Coop looked over at the duo and let out a laugh. 

“It’s Jordan and her name is Ali,” Jordan told Coop. 

“It’s Jordan and Ali,” Coop began mocking Jordan, “Look at you standing up for yourself,” Coop finished. 

“I think maybe I’m the only person allowed to bully Jordan,” Ali chuckled at Coop.

“Oh my bad stepping on your territory right,” Coop apologized as the duo sat down. 

“Not my territory just bullying Jordan is kind of my thing,” Ali shrugged.

“Hey Jordan, Ali I might like you guys. Where you from?” Coop asked.

“Oh they Beverly Hills all the way,” Spencer interjected.

“My family lives around here,” Jordan said trying to fit in. 

“OH where your grandma stay?” A girl who was sitting with Coop asked. 

“Uhh she uhh I don’t know the address,” Jordan mumbled.

“Do you even have a grandma Jordan?” Ali asked looking over at Jordan quickly realizing she had never met his grandparents. 

“Jesus christ Ali. Of fucking course I have a grandma,” Jordan rolled his eyes at the girl.

“No no.. I mean..” Ali said before letting out a laugh at herself, “Of course you have a grandma I just meant have you ever met her. Because as long as I’ve been around you I’ve only met your moms parents and I know they don’t live here in Crenshaw,” Ali shook her head at Jordan, still laughing at herself.

“You're a mess,” Jordan nodded at the girl and took a drink of his soda. 

“But I’m not wrong,” Ali shrugged at Jordan before draping an arm over his shoulder.

Ali sat there a little quieter as more people began approaching their table. Ali was glancing around the barbecue when she locked eyes with someone standing across the yard. She felt drawn to him in a way she hadn’t felt drawn to someone before at least not for a while. She sent him a soft smile and he returned the kind jester. 

“Ali you agree right?” Jordan nudged the girl, getting her attention. 

“Huh? Huh? Yeah whatever you say my dude. Umm I’m gonna go,” Ali said patting Jordan on the shoulder before standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Jordan asked, grabbing Ali’s hand and getting her full attention. 

“I’m gonna go talk to umm talk to someone. I’ll call you later to see where you are,” Ali said quickly before racing off to follow the guy who was now starting to walk away. 

“Hey!” Ali shouted out as she raced the guy around a corner. 

“Hey,” He replied, already standing against the wall waiting on her to round the corner. 

“Umm I’m Ali,” Ali said quickly and felt herself starting to blush, “And I kind of don’t know why I just told you that I don’t even know. You could be trying to kill me for all I know,” Ali mumbled and looked down at the ground flustered. 

“I’m Shawn,” He spoke up causing Ali to lift her head and look at him. 

“I’m Ali. And I already said that. I’m dumb. Kind of. Sometimes dumb sometimes not and I sound like an idiot right so I’m gonna stop talking,” Ali sighed and stuck her hands in her jean pockets. 

“You wanna walk with me?” Shawn asked the girl after a moment of silence.

“That would be nice actually,” Ali nodded. 

“Then let’s go,” Shawn held out a hand for the girl to take. 

The duo walked hand in hand down the sidewalk together silently for a few minutes before Ali decided to speak up. 

“Do you know Spencer?” Ali asked.

“Yeah we friends,”    
  


“He lives in my friend Jordan’s house. I mean I live there too,” 

“Is Jordan the guy I saw you sitting next to?” 

“Yeah. He’s my best friend,” 

“Not your boyfriend?” 

“No. I don’t have a boyfriend,” 

“Ahhh. Here we are,” Shawn said opening a fence to a park.

“You brought me to a park. Very Ted Bundy of you,” Ali let out a small chuckle as she approached the swings. 

“Who?” Shawn asked as he began pushing her.

“Ted Bundy. The serial killer? Charming? Handsome? Serial Killer? Any of this ringing any bells?” Ali asked, astonished that someone wouldn’t know Ted Bundy. 

“Maybe a little,” Shawn shrugged.

Ali giggled as Shawn continued pushing the girl on the swing. The two talked about anything and everything as Shawn pushed her on the swings. They talked about family or a lack of. School. Culture differences. Everything before Ali decided she was done swinging and ran over to the slide.

“Catch me at the bottom?” Ali hollered down the Shawn from the top of the slide. 

“Only for you Beverly,” Shawn smiled and nodded his head at the girl. 

Ali came flying down the slide at Shawn who caught her and pulled her up into him. 

Chest to Chest. 

Heartbeat syncing with heartbeat. 

Ali felt like she knew what was about to happen next but didn’t want to set herself up for failure or heartbreak. But before she could pull away Shawn was crashing his lips into hers. 

His hands left her waist and cupped her cheeks. Ali grabbed a handful of Shawn’s shirt to steady herself. 

“I’d like to see you again,” Shawn whispered once the two pulled out of their kiss and were standing and looking at each other.

“I’d like that but umm I also probably need to get home,” Ali commented. 

“I’ll take you,” 

“Thanks,” 

“Where were you?” Jordan shouted at Ali when she entered the house.

“I was with a friend. Why are you yelling?” Ali asked, confused.

“I got arrested. They threw me on the ground and I got arrested,” Jordan told her. 

“What? Oh my god are you okay?” Ali asked pulling Jordan into her by his shirt.

Ali wrapped her arms around Jordan’s neck while Jordan wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m good. Spencer was there too. I was just scared,” Jordan sighed letting Ali out of the hug.

“Are you hungry? One time I got arrested and my mom asked me if I was hungry when the officer brought me home,” Ali said walking into the kitchen. 

“You got arrested?” Jordan asked, confused.

“It was JJ’s fault. Ask him about it sometime,” 

“So are you going to tell me about the guy?” 

“What guy?”    
  


“The one you left the barbecue to hang out with,” 

“His name’s Shawn. He wants to see me again. He has a daughter,” Ali rambled out to Jordan. 

“Think you can handle all that?” Jordan asked.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna try,” 


	7. The Truth Will Out

Things were going good in everyone’s life. The team was finally working together, Ali was happy and her friendships with everyone were repaired. She still wasn’t living at home but things between her and Asher were a lot better. Things with her and Shawn were beyond anything she could describe. Though she kept that quiet to anyone but Jordan. Ali was just waiting on the other shoe to drop now. Things were going well for far too long now and she knew things had to get bad at some point. 

“All I’m saying is going strictly off fantasy points, touchdowns are worth more than interceptions,” Asher talked to the boys as they all played pool. 

Ali and Layla sat on the side of the pool table on stools bored out of their minds. Spencer and Jordan had insisted since things were fine between everyone that she came along while they all hung out. In hindsight this wasn’t the best decision on Ali’s part. She loved hanging out with Jordan, but she was tired of talking about football, and she really wanted to go see Shawn.

“Man a pick can change a game,” Spencer countered back at Asher. 

“And a touchdown can win a game,” Asher replied. 

“So you think your five touchdowns in the last three games are more important than Spencer’s five picks,” Jordan interjected proving a valid point. 

“We’re all riding the same wave,” Asher shrugged and let out a chuckle. 

“Can we talk about anything other than football please?” Layla sighed looking over at Asher and sending him a soft smile. 

Ali looked up from her phone where she was texting Shawn and caught sight of Olivia and sent her a small wave. 

“Umm I’ve got to go,” Ali spoke getting up from her chair. 

“Where are you going this early in the night?” JJ questioned her. 

“Uhhh..”Ali stuttered and paused because of all the times she had snuck off to see Shawn no one had yet asked her what she was doing. 

“She’s helping my mom with something,” Jordan interjected for her quickly. 

Ali looked over at Jordan, sent him a smile and mouthed thank you to him. Jordan quickly smiled and nodded his head at the girl. 

Ali went on her way, hopped in her car and drove to Crenshaw. When she arrived at Shawn’s house he invited her inside.

“I missed you,” Ali murmured between kisses.

“La!” Mya, Shawn’s daughter, squealed as she ran into the living room from her bedroom. 

Ali had met Shawn’s daughter Mya, and the two instantly formed a bond. A bond that brought pure happiness to Shawn.

“Hi mya pya,” Ali said happily, picking the girl up once she latched onto her leg. 

“So what would my girls like for dinner?” Shawn asked walking into the kitchen smiling at his daughter and girlfriend. 

“Whatcha thinking sweet girl?” Ali asked Mya. 

“Tatoes,” Mya giggled. 

“Potatoes?” Ali asked, looking between Shawn and Ali. 

“She wants mashed potatoes. She’s been on a kick lately. We don’t..” Shawn began to say. 

“The girl wants mashed potatoes, so mashed potatoes it is,” Ali shook her head happily. 

Ali realized she was still young and that being in such a serious relationship was probably not going to end well for her but..it was nice to have a family.

After dinner and dessert Shawn and Ali, well more Ali than Shawn put Mya down for bed. And the two cuddled up on the couch and began watching Netflx together. They were a couple episodes in when Shawn’s phone began to ring. 

Shawn picked up his phone, looked at the message and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Everything okay?” Ali asked looking over at him.

“Yeah. Just got some things I need to take care of. You mind..” Shawn began to ask. 

“Sitting her with Mya? Of course not,” Ali shook her head. 

“You..god woman..I you are great,” Shawn smiled at Ali cupping her face in his hands and giving her a gentle kiss. 

“You too,” Ali murmured back.

*THE NEXT DAY*   
  


Ali quietly snuck back into the Baker household and up to her room. She had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel looking through her closet when Jordan and JJ barged in her room. 

“Umm hello?” Ali said gesturing to herself in a towel and hiding behind her closet door. 

“Oh come on it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” JJ smiled and winked at the girl. 

“Well I for one haven’t and wouldn’t like too,” Jordan groaned and turned around. 

“What are you doing?” Ali asked, looking at the two boys utterly confused. 

“I turned around so you could get dressed but we need to talk to you,” Jordan said as if it was obvious. 

“You guys could oh I don’t know leave the room until I’m dressed,” Ali shrugged already annoyed. 

“Just hurry up,” JJ mumbled before flopping down on Ali’s bed. 

“Okay okay,” Ali grumbled and closed her closet door so she could get dressed in peace. 

Once dressed Ali opened her closet door and walked over to her bed where the two boys before her had already made themselves comfortable. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Ali eyeballed JJ and Jordan. 

“Well your dad is out of town all weekend,” JJ began to say. 

“He is?” Ali asked, cocking her head sideways.

“So Asher is throwing a party and you should come,” Jordan finished the statement. 

“Asher’s doing what?” Ali said in a panic. 

“Throwing a party,” JJ said looking at Ali confused, usually her and Asher lived for these sorts of things. 

“Ali is everything okay?” Jordan asked eyeballing his best friend. 

“Yeah. Umm I gotta talk to Ash. I’ll be back or I’ll see you at this fucking party,” Ali grumbled grabbing her purse off her bed and racing out the door.

*ADAMS HOUSEHOLD*

“Asher we need to talk!” Ali shouted at her brother as she entered the Adams household. 

“Nice of you to finally come home now that dad is gone,” Asher scoffed. 

“How exactly are you throwing a party?” Ali asked her brother, ignoring his comment. 

“In the main house,” Asher shrugged.

“In a house that’s not ours? How are we gonna explain that one?” Ali questioned him. 

“I don’t know Ali but I’ll figure it out. Just show up and keep your mouth shut I’ll do the rest,” Asher scoffed at his sister once more. 

“Whatever. I’ll be there but we can’t let anything happen,” 

*ADAMS PARTY*

“Anything I should know?” Spencer was asking Olivia as Ali went walking past. 

“Stay away from the dare chips,” Olivia and Ali said in unison. 

“What?” Spencer asked, letting out a chuckle. 

“You’ll see,” Olivia chuckled at him. 

“Nice to see you out Spence,” Ali mumbled and continued on to her seat by the pool.

The party was in full swing around Ali as she sat texting Shawn wishing she could be with him, and texting Jordan wondering where the hell he was at. Her other option for someone to hang out with at this party was JJ and he was already drunk. 

“Hey Olivia,” Ali said as Olivia began to walk past her.

“Umm do you know where J is?” Ali asked the girl. 

“No. I thought he’d be here by now. You okay? You look lonely and a little freaked out,” Olivia said genuinely concerned for the girl. 

“I’m fine. Just umm...I usually hang out with J as these things and he’s not here so I’m a bit alone,” Ali shrugged, “I’m fine though. You go have fun,” Ali smiled at the girl. 

Ali rolled her eyes in annoyance at her brother as she walked into a room and a poker game was almost finished. 

“Full house,” Leila Keating said, flipping over her cards.

“A pair you got me,” Spencer chuckled at the girl. 

“So look I know you’re new to all this but I just won you’re dare chip which means you have to do anything I say,” Leila smiled at Spencer. 

“Alright hit me with it,” Spencer nodded his head. 

“Skinny dipping in the jacuzzi,” Leila informed Spencer.

“Easy. How long?” Spencer asked standing up. 

“That parts up to you...and..Olivia Baker,” Leila said, smiling over at Olivia. 

Olivia gave Leila a pointed look.

The crowd let out a chorus of ooh’s.

“Leila what the hell are you doing?” Ali scoffed at the girl.

Another game of poker was in full swing as Ali watched in annoyance until a girl put a pair of red bottoms on the table. 

“Okay JJ listen if you win this hand..I’m gonna need those shoes,” Ali leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

“Anything for you baby,” JJ said, pulling the girl into his very naked lap.

“JJ!” Ali let out a squeal trying to get out of his grasp.

“Nope you want the shoes you gotta stay,” JJ shook his head.

“Aaagh fine!” Ali smiled and leaned her head on JJ’s as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. 

Ali would be lying if she said she didn’t miss this all just a little bit. She did miss it at times. 

“I call,” Asher nodded his head at the game. 

“With what?” JJ asked. 

Asher held up his dare chip and threw it into the pile of things. 

“Name it,” Asher scoffed at JJ.

“A spin in daddy’s Porsche,” JJ smirked. 

Ali’s eyes went wide as she looked between JJ and Asher. 

“All right. Anything but that,” Asher leaned back in his seat. 

“Come on JJ isn’t there something else that you want? Like literally anything else?” Ali pleaded desperately with the boy. 

“No. You wanna stay in this hand, those are the stakes,” JJ enforced.

“Alright then let’s see them, trip queens,” Asher said, laying out his cards.

“Pair of fours,” The girl who tossed in the shoes said, laying down her cards.

“King high,” JJ said triumphantly slamming his cards down on the table.

Ali closed her eyes, swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a sigh. 

“I won you those shoes baby what’s wrong?” JJ asked, kissing Ali on the arm.

“Thanks for shoes JJ,” Ali sighed, grabbing them and following the boys into the garage. 

Ali nervously chewed her fingernails and paced across the driveway waiting on Asher and JJ to get back from driving the porsche. When they finally arrived back at the house Ali let out a big breath.

“Ohh that is how you drive a car!” JJ cheered as the two boys exited the car. 

“I’m just glad you didn’t kill us. Now let’s get back to the poker game,” Asher said as he began to walk back into the house. 

“Asher Asher!! JJ the car!” Ali screamed as she saw the Porsche go rolling backwards down the driveway and began to chase after it. 

Ali sat on the sidewalk next to Asher, the both of them a nervous wreck as they watched the car be loaded up onto the tow truck. Ali knew if they didn’t fix the car and get it back into the garage before the owners got home then they were both going to be in big trouble. 

“I know that look,” Spencer spoke to the Adams children as he sat down on the curb next to Asher.

“What look?” Asher asked, rolling his eyes at Spencer.

“In my neighborhood there’s a look you see on peoples faces. A lot of faces, desperation. It’s a different look then fear,” Spencer explained.

“What makes you think either of us are desperate?” Ali scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Come on guys all day something ain’t felt right about this party. You ain’t got no pictures of your family in any room of this house, you always seem to be forgetting your wallet everywhere Asher. And you Ali you ain’t bought nothing new in weeks, and you both let everybody else pay for this party, it ain’t hard to spot somebody with no money,” Spencer told the two kids.

“You don’t know a damn thing about us Spencer James,” Ali shouted before standing up from the curb and walking off wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I know someone who can fix this,” Spencer told the kids stopping them both dead in their tracks. 

“We can’t pay you back all at once but eventually we will,” Ali spoke up.

*CRENSHAW*

“Is that little Spencer James,” Some guy asked as he opened up a gate to a garage. 

“What up Big J?” Spencer said happily as the two men hugged.

“Man this better be good. You dragged me out of bed at 3 am for this,” Big J said with a slight chuckle.

“Look I appreciate you aight. This is Asher..and this is..” Spencer began to say before Big J cut him off. 

“Shawn’s girl. Umm Alicia?” The guy asked looking over at Ali.

“Yeah,” Ali nodded her head tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down at the ground. 

Spencer and Asher both sent her pointed confused looks. She was sure there would be questions later and she would have to explain herself. 

“And this is…” Spencer said pointing to the Porsche.

There was a brief discussion about if the kids needed good as new in or good enough. 

“Look Big J? Can I call you that? Umm we need it back as soon as possible. Can you do that?” Ali asked, stepping up.

“Of course. We got everything we need right here,” Big J smiled over at the girl. 

“So how much this gonna cost?” Spencer asked him. 

“How much you got?” Big J asked. 

Spencer pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it over. 

“Look if that’s not enough I’m good for the rest of it. I swear,” Ali told the guy. 

“I know you are,” Big J nodded at her. 

*THE NEXT DAY*   
  


The three kids met back up at the garage from the previous night to retrieve the Porsche.

“Look Spence, we owe you,” Asher told Spencer.

“Whose car did we just fix?” Spencer asked eyeballing the two kids.

Asher stood quietly not saying anything. 

“It belongs to the family that owns the house. They’re always out of the country. Dad rents the guest house so that Asher can play ball in Beverly,” Ali began to explain.

“Why are you guys pretending you got all this money?” Spencer asked the two. 

“Because a year ago we weren’t pretending. A year ago we were loaded. We lost everything over night, mom skipped town. Were we just supposed to change everything about ourselves?” Asher scoffed at Spencer. 

“Spencer we got a serious problem,” Big J said walking out of the garage toward the three kids. 

The three kids let out a groan as they realized someone had boosted the Porsche. Spencer took them to the barber shop where Shawn and Spencer’s friend Coop was working.

“Hey Coop,” Ali waved and gave a small smile to the girl she had become friends with. 

“Hey La,” Coop smiled back and called her the nickname that Mya called her. 

“We need help,” Spencer told Coop.

“I’m gonna call Shawn. He helps, he always helps,” Ali sighed and began to pull her phone out of her pocket.

“If the car’s still in the neighborhood La’s right he’s the best bet,” Coop nodded to the girl. 

“Who is La?” Asher asked, confused.

“Me, I’m La,” Ali said waving her hand at Asher while she waited on Shawn to answer the phone.

“Hi baby,” Shawn said as he answered the phone.

“Can you meet me at Alivin’s umm I need help,” Ali mumbled.

“I’ll be there in three minutes,” Shawn said, hanging up the phone quickly.

“Are you okay?” Shawn asked as he ran into the barber shop and wrapped his arms around Ali.

“I’m fine,” Ali sighed and nuzzled into his chest.

“What’s going on?” Shawn asked as the two pulled out of their embrace and Shawn looked around. 

“Shawn, this is my brother Asher. Asher this is my boyfriend Shawn,” Ali introduced the two awkwardly.

“Hey,” Asher said, reaching out and shaking Shawns hand.

“Look Coop. You take Ali to get ice cream whatever she wants and I’ll take these boys to find this car,” Shawn said, handing Ali more than enough money to get ice cream.

“Be safe. Keep them safe,” Ali said giving Shawn a kiss.

“Always baby,” Shawn said, giving her a gentle kiss back.

*THE NEXT DAY*

“Can we talk?” Asher asked, walking into Ali’s bedroom back at her house since she had decided to move back in.

“About?” Ali asked knowing full well what the conversation the two of them were about to have was.

“That guy? Shawn? He treat you right?” Asher asked.

“Better than you could imagine,” Ali smiled and a small blush began to spread across her cheeks. 

“Godd. Umm it’s nice to have you back home,” Asher mumbled.

“It’s good to be back home,” Ali nodded her head. 


	8. What Happens Next

“So this is Olivia, Jordan’s sister, and this is Leila, Asher’s girlfriend,” Ali was telling Shawn as the two of them scooted in next to Olivia.

“Hi. It’s nice to finally meet mystery boy,” Olivia smiled over at Shawn.

“Guys this is Shawn,” Ali smiled and moved some hair behind her ear.

“Want a snack or anything pretty?” Shawn asked the girl.

“Umm some water would be nice,” 

Shawn kissed Ali on the cheek and walked off to get the two of them drinks and a snack.

“So you brought your boyfriend? Asher says that the two of you are really in love,” Leila began talking to her. 

“I...we...I haven’t we don’t..” Ali began to ramble out. 

“You love him but you haven’t told him yet?” Olivia asked her. 

“Yeah,” Ali blushed and nodded her head, “Hey wasn’t Coop supposed to be here?” Ali asked Olivia.

“Yeah. I don’t know where she’s at though,” Olivia began looking around for Coop.

“Hey you made it,” Leila said happily as she stood up and hugged her dad.

Olivia and Ali shared nervous glances as they noticed Leila’s dad had brought a woman to the game.

Ali and Shawn were sharing nachos and giggling between each other as Olivia and Leila talked about China the girl that Mr. Keating had brought to the game. 

When the game was over Shawn and Ali were standing outside the locker room waiting on Jordan. 

“Do you wanna come with us to celebrate?” Ali asked Shawn.

“I’d love to baby but I got things to do,” Shawn said before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“It’s okay,” Ali shrugged, “I’ll just ride with Jordan,” 

“You’ll be careful though?” Shawn asked her.

“We wouldn’t let anything happen to her,” Jordan cheered as he raced up to the girl and wrapped his arms around her spinning her in circle.

“J! Let me down! I ate nachos and cotton candy! I will throw up all over you!” Ali giggled as Jordan continued to spin her in a circle.

“JORDAN!” Ali shouted again.

Jordan eventually put her down and she regained her bearings and smiled over at Shawn.

“Shawn, this is Jordan. Jordan this is Shawn,” Ali introduced the two boys to each other. 

“Nice to meet you man,” The two boys said in unison as they shook each other’s hands. 

*DINNER*

“Hey La, where’d Shawn go?” Spencer asked Ali as he brought her a basket of wings.

“He said he had some things to take care of,” Ali shrugged, beginning to dig into the wings. 

“Ali you’re being careful around him right?” Spencer asked her.

“So it’s Ali again okay. Yeah I’m fine Spencer,” Ali nodded her head at the boy.

“You know the things Shawn does right?” Spencer asked, leaning closer to the girl. 

“I do know Spencer actually. And I’m trying to get him away from it,” Ali mumbled.

“I just never pegged you for the type of girl who would be with someone like him,” Spencer sighed.

“I never pegged you as a judgemental nosy bitch but here you are,” Ali scoffed grabbing her food, slamming some money on the table and walking away. 

“Woah Ali what’s wrong?” JJ asked running after the girl.

“Nothing I’m fine,” Ali shook her head, continuing to walk to her car.

“You aren’t fine Ali. I know when you aren’t fine and you aren’t fine,” JJ stopped and moved in front of her so she couldn’t walk any further. 

“Just tell Spencer to stay out of my business. All of you stay out of my business,” Ali snapped at JJ moving around him to her car.

Ali knew what Shawn was doing and guaranteed he didn’t involve her in any of it but it didn’t mean it didn’t scare her. She wanted Shawn out of that life for his safety, Mya’s safety and her safety. And she sure as hell didn’t want Spencer running his mouth to anyone around Beverly about that sort of thing or she’d never hear the end of it. 

Ali hightailed it to Shawn’s house and was beyond happy to find him and Mya both there. She sat her purse on the kitchen counter and immediately began playing with Mya. As Shawn was sitting on the chair talking to Ali while the two played with Mya they heard a knock at the door. 

“Yo man you heard about Alvins?” Coop asked through the door.

“Lower your voice,” Shawn scolded the girl.

“Yo you need to move that money,” Coop stressed to Shawn.

“The money stays where it is,” Shawn told Coop as she entered the house. 

“The hell if it does,” Coop scoffed and looked over at Ali and Mya in surprise.

“I said lower your voice,” Shawn scolded Coop again. 

“Hey Coop,” Ali smiled up at the girl as she chased Mya around the house. 

“Hey little mama. This your Auntie Coop wave,” Shawn spoke to Mya. 

“Hi,” Mya said with a small wave. 

“I didn’t know you had a daughter,” Coop mumbled sitting down on the couch. 

“Why would you? She ain’t yours. Her momma left a while back,” Shawn shrugged sitting on the chair.

“You ever thought about getting her out of this life?” Coop asked Shawn. 

This comment caused Ali to look pointedly at Shawn because that was the very thing the two of them had been discussing on the phone the day prior. 

“La. La.” Mya said walking over and handing Ali a doll. 

“Mya pya,” Ali smiled down at the little girl and gave her a kiss on the head. 

“What do you think I’m trying to do? That money is for my girls over there. They’re the reason I have to keep it at Al’s. It’s neutral Coop,” Shawn explained. 

“I think it’s time to find a new hustle,” Coop told Shawn.

“Like what man? I don’t got no silver spoon,” Shawn shook his head. 

“I told you I could get you a job in Beverly,” Ali interjected.

“Like what?” Coop asked looking over at Ali. 

“Something with JP or something I don’t know. I can find something,” ALi shrugged. 

“And I love you for that baby but I don’t need you doing this for me,” Shawn smiled over at Ali. 

Shawn and Ali up to this point had never told each other that they loved each other. And Ali couldn’t even really react because Coop was in the room and she didn’t want to make it a big deal. 

*THE NEXT DAY*

“Mya baby you gotta get dressed,” Ali giggled at the girl who was running around the house in her towel. 

  
“What is going on in here?” Shawn asked the two girls as he walked into the house. A smile began to spread across his face.

  
“Someone doesn’t wanna get dressed to go to the party,” Ali sighed passing Shawn Mya’s clothes. 

“Come on little mama you gotta get dressed,” Shawn told Mya. 

Ali was giving Mya a piggy back ride through the park with Shawn on one side of her and Coop on the other. 

“Yo you lost?” Spencer scoffed at Shawn as the three kids walked up. 

“Look man I ain’t here to start nothing. It’s Coops big day she wanted her boy by her side is all. And Mya and Ali wanted to come,” Shawn gestured to Ali and Mya. 

“Yo Ali he got you out here playing Mommy,” Spencer shook his head at Ali.

“Spencer it’s not... can we not do this? Not here? Not today? You don’t know a damn thing about me Spencer and you sure as hell don’t know Shawn,” Ali shook her head before walking off with Mya. 

Ali and Mya were walking hand in hand up to the booth where Olivia was with Chris handing out water. 

“You want a water baby?” Ali asked Mya picking her up.

“Uh huh,” Mya nodded her head.

“And who is this?” Olivia asked, smiling at Ali and the little girl. 

“This is Mya. Shawn’s daughter,” Ali explained. 

Rather than sending her a judgemental look like she knew most would, Olivia sent her a smile. Olivia was just happy to see Ali happy. 

Ali, Mya and the rest of the group were up in the side wings watching China perform. Ali was beginning to wonder where Shawn went as she watched Mya dance around. The crowd was in full swing watching China when gunshots rang out. 

Ali on instinct she didn’t even know she had grabbed Mya wrapped herself around Mya and sunk to the ground. 

“Coop watch Mya. I have to find Shawn!” Ali shouted out and shoved Mya at Coop.

“Ali where are you going!?” Leila screamed as she watched Ali race off the stage. 

“Where is she going?” Spencer asked Coop.

“She said she had to find Shawn!” Coop shouted back. 

Spencer went racing after Ali. Ali rounded the corner to Alvin’s and found a dead body but no Shawn.

“Ali where are you going?” Spencer asked, grabbing the girl's arm.

“I’ve got to find Shawn. I have to make sure he’s okay. Mya is with Coop right?” Ali asked, pulling her arm from Spencer’s grasp and racing down the street. 

“Ali what are you doing? You can’t be this dumb. That’s a dead body!” Spencer said, running in front of Ali.

“What do you want me to do Spencer? I love him okay! And he’s trying to do the right thing he’s trying to get out! For me and for Mya! I can’t just let him be laying somewhere hurt,” Ali screamed with tears now streaming down her face. 

“He’s a thug alright! He’s a thug! What do you want me to do? It’s a matter of time that whatever is coming for him is coming for you! Do you want to be the next person under that sheet? They are gonna come for your family Ali!” Spencer shouted at Ali.

“I know! I’ve already mostly moved into Shawn’s,” Ali shook her head. 

“So that’s it huh? You gonna put some thug you met a few weeks ago above your family? What about Jordan?” Spencer asked the girl. 

“What about him? He’s got you as a friend? And Asher has Leila. No one in Beverly really needs me much anymore,” Ali shrugged before taking off. 

Ali let out a sigh of relief as she entered Shawn’s apartment and found Shawn, Coop and Mya all sitting there. 

“You’re okay,” Ali said after letting out her sigh.

“I’m okay baby,” Shawn mumbled, pulling Ali into a hug and a kiss. 

“So what happens next?” Ali asked once they pulled out of their hug. 


	9. Homecoming

“So you promise you’ll come to the dance with me?” Ali whined at Shawn.

“Yes baby I promise. Now if you don’t go you’re going to be late,” Shawn scolded the girl.

“I already missed the first period, it's not that big of a deal,” Ali shrugged.

“Here’s cash for the tickets,” Shawn said, handing Ali some money.

“This is way more money than what these tickets cost,” Ali said counting the money.

“So then buy you some lunch,” Shawn winked at the girl. 

“I love you. I’ll see you later,” Ali smiled at Shawn and blushed.

“I love you too,” Shawn told the girl before she walked out the door. 

*SCHOOL*

“Hey Ali wait up,” JJ jogged up to Ali in the hallway.

“What do I owe the pleasure?” Ali asked as the two approached her locker. 

“I was gonna ask you a question,” JJ mumbled.

“Ask away,” 

“I was wondering since you probably don’t have a date to homecoming if you’d want to go with me for old times sake?” JJ rambled out quickly.

“What on earth makes you think I don’t have a date?” Ali angrily slammed open her locker door almost hitting JJ in the face.

“Well it’s just that I haven’t seen anyone around here ask you out and I haven’t seen you with anyone lately,” JJ shrugged.

“Well for your information JJ I do have a date, and you haven’t seen me with anyone around here because my boyfriend isn’t from around here,” Ali rolled her eyes.

“Okay. Okay sorry,” JJ threw his hands up in surrender and walked away from the girl. 

“Hey so everyone is pitching in to take a limo to homecoming..umm do you think you and Shawn would wanna join? I mean if you’re going with him. If you don’t want to ride with us well that’s too bad cause mom already covered your part,” Jordan mumbled out to Ali quickly as he approached her after watching her fight with JJ.

“Actually yeah that would be cool,” Ali nodded her head absent mindedly.

“Is everything okay with you Ali?” 

“Yeah why?”

“You just seem off?” 

“I’m fine. Actually no I’m not, do you ever get that feeling that something’s about to happen?” 

“No,” Jordan shook his head after a moment of thought. 

“Huh. Well alright,” Ali sighed and walked off after closing her locker. 

*BAKER HOUSEHOLD*

“So you invited Chris as your date?” Ali asked as her and Olivia got ready together. 

“Yeah. Is that..I mean..” Olivia began to mumble.

“I think if you like him and he likes you then screw everybody else,” Ali smiled and let out a small chuckle.

“Look I know we haven’t always been the best of friends..” Olivia began to say before Ali cut her off. 

“But I’m glad we are doing this now,” Ali finished, the girls thought, “Look nobody really like Shawn, so will you please be nice to him and convince J to do the same?” Ali asked.

“Of course Ali,” Olivia offered Ali a small smile. 

Ali and Olivia were putting their final touches on when Laura entered the room. 

“Hey mom,” Olivia stood up and smiled. 

“Hey Laura,” Ali stood also. 

“Alright girls. The limos are ready and both your dates are here! Let’s show these boys what they’ve got,” Laura happily said, pulling the two girls into a hug. 

“Oh my god!” Shawn spoke audibly to the whole room as Ali came down the stairs in her baby blue off the shoulder dress.

“Hi,” Ali blushed as Shawn walked part way up the stairs and escorted her down the rest. 

“You look incredible,” Shawn whispered in the girls ear as she pulled her close for the group photo. 

*HOMECOMING DANCE*

Ali was out of breath as her and Shawn walked over to the refreshments table. 

“You wouldn’t be so out of breath and thirsty if you would cool it on the dancing girl,” Coop chuckled at the girl. 

“Ali lives to dance at these things,” Jordan spoke up wrapping an arm around the girl and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Ripley seems nice although she won’t look at me or speak to me,” Ali shrugged as she shared her drink with the boy. 

“Ehhh,” Jordan shrugged, “Hey Shawn you care if I steal your girl for a dance or two it’s kind of a tradition with all of us,” Jordan told Shawn.

“Yeah that’s cool,” Shawn nodded his head as he eyeballed Jordan up and down. 

Shawn watched in wonder and amazement at Ali. He watched intensely as Ali jumped around with Jordan and he twirled her around. He watched her in complete bliss and happiness. He knew in that moment that he wanted to change, he wanted to get out. For her. For them for their future. 

“Coop I need your help,” Shawn mumbled to the girl who stood next to him. 

“You need me to take care of this meeting with Swizz don’t you?” Coop asked Shawn. 

“I can’t leave her man. I can’t leave her here alone. She’s having the time of her life. I can’t mess that up,” Shawn gestured to Ali.

“I got you bro,” Coop pulled Shawn into a hug before running off. 

“Alright I think it’s my turn,” Shawn spoke up as he walked up next to where Ali was dancing and pulled her in for the slow dance that was starting. 

“What’s up Beverly?” Ali heard her brother Asher’s voice ring through the speaker.

The crowd let out a loud cheer!

“Allow me to introduce you to the best damn football team in Southern California. Aaron Miller. Mr Strong Safety himself get up here!” Asher shouted, “ And of course the real MVP beverly’s latest transfer Spencer James. He’s the best there is. Isn’t the right Leila?” Asher scoffed and stared pointedly at the duo who stood together. 

The crowd got silent and turned to face Spencer and Leila. 

“I mean you did cheat on me with him so you would know. But it’s okay really because technically I cheated first, tell her Olivia. Go on tell her tell your bestfriend how we have sex way before her and Spencer,” Asher began to scream into the microphone. 

“OKay let’s go,” Ali groaned grabbing Asher’s arm and yanking him off the stage, “You can’t be fucking serious right now Asher!” Ali scolded her brother as she plopped him down on a bench.

“Oh don’t act holier than thou Ali. I found the pregnancy tests in the trash in your bathroom!” Asher shouted as Billy, Laura, Grace, Shawn, Leila, Spencer, Olivia, Jordan and Chris all entered the hallway. 

Ali looked up at everyone and then back at Asher. 

“You’ve ruined everything!” Ali shouted and took off running around the corner. 

“Ali Ali baby wait!” Shawn shouted, chasing her down.

“Look Shawn just go,” Ali sighed sitting down on some steps. 

“If you are pregnant we can handle this,” Shawn pulled Ali into a hug. 

“I’m not pregnant. It was just a scare,” Ali sniffled. 

“That’s okay too,” Shawn kissed the girl on the cheek. 

“Can we go home?” Ali asked looking up at Shawn. 


	10. The Beginning of The End

“What’s it gonna be this morning mama? You want your eggs scrambled?” Shawn asked Mya as he and Ali exited the bedroom. 

“Doesn’t she always,” Ali chuckled and walked over picking up the girl and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

  
“I like mines overeasy,” Coop chuckled. 

“I was talking to Mya. You can make your own damn eggs fool,” Shawn laughed at Coop.

Coop began talking about something with Shawn and he quickly sushed her before Ali could hear what was being said. 

“Open the door,” Mya squealed as they heard a knock on the door. 

“Hey take her into the bedroom to play,” Shawn told Ali. 

As the two girls sat in the bedroom and Ali watched Mya play she overheard bits and pieces of what the guy in the other room was saying. What she managed to gather was that if Shawn and Coop weren’t rolling with this guy he would be coming after them. 

If Ali was being honest this statement scared the shit out of her. She knew she had to get Shawn out of this life safely and quickly. She just didn’t know how. 

  
  


*BAKER HOUSEHOLD*

“Hey Laura,” Ali said timidly as she walked into her office with Spencer and Coop.

“Hi sweetie. Haven’t seen you around in a while everything going okay?” Laura asked getting up from her desk and hugging Ali before she sat down.

“Well no,” Ali shook her head. 

“What’s going on?” Laura asked sitting down.

“Tyrone Moore,” Coop spoke up.

Laura immediately began typing on her computer for a few minutes before looking back up at the kids. 

“Well here he is. It says here he’s associated with one of the most dangerous gangs in L.A. How did the two of you get caught up with someone like him?” Laura asked, looking between Ali and Coop. 

“It’s a long story,” Coop shook her head. 

“I’m not caught up with him. I’ve never even seen him before today. Umm but Shawn...Shawn is and I love him,” Ali mumbled. 

“Look Mrs. Baker. Coop and Shawn, hell maybe even Ali they need protection they in a bad spot. I didn’t know who else to turn to for help,” Spencer pleaded with Laura.

“No I’m glad you kids came to me. Especially you Ali. And I think I may be able to help. Look I’m gonna have to make a couple of phone calls but it says here the D.A.’s office has been after Trone for quite some time. If any of you have any information that can help with that I’m sure I can get them to negotiate some sort of deal so that..” Laura began to say before Coop cut her off.

“No no. Look I don’t know nothing about Tyrone alright,” Coop threw her hands up in the air.

“But Shawn does right?” Spencer asked looking over at Ali.

“I don’t know. He might…” Ali shrugged and sighed, “I don’t know if he’d be willing to come forward though, and what about Mya,” Ali mumbled. 

“Who is Mya?” Laura asked Ali. 

“His daughter,” Ali looked up at Laura with tears starting to brim in her eyes. 

It was incredibly hard on Laura Baker to see Ali like this. When Ali’s mom left a year ago, it was Laura who Ali had turned to. Laura often looked at Ali like another one of her own children and she hated to see any one of them hurting or scared like this no matter the situation. 

“Look Ali. If you can get Shawn to cooperate I can get all of you the help and protection you need. I will keep you safe I promise,” Laura said firmly to the children. 

Ali smiled a soft smile out her car window as she noticed Shawn pulling up to his apartment building at the same time that she was. She exited her car and walked towards the boy noticing he was on the phone.

“You know what I’m gonna do now? Make a new life for Mya. Start over, bring my baby with me and you should come to Coop,” Shawn said, winking at Ali. 

Ali pulled Shawn into her as she latched onto his jacket. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere,” Ali whispered before planting a kiss on his lips. 

“Oooh gross!” Coop groaned through the phone. 

“Oh you love us!” Ali laughed as she spoke to Coop. 

“HEY SHAWN!” A voice called out behind the couple. 

The duo turned around and saw a guy standing before them with a gun. 

“This one here is for Bonez,” 

Ali let out a gasp as she watched a bullet go whizzing at her. She didn’t know if she was dumb or just in shock but she stood there and let the bullet his her in the rib cage. It sent a paralyzing shock through her body and she fell backwards to the ground. 

She closed her eyes as her chest began to burn. She couldn’t describe the feeling besides that it burned like someone was tattooing her ribs. Ali opened up her eyes and let out a gasp. She looked over beside her and realized Shawn was on the ground in a pool of blood eyes closed not breathing. 

  
  


“H...h….help. Help,” Ali weakly tried to force out, “Help me,” She forced out as she began to cough and struggle to breath. 

*HOSPITAL*

Ali was seated up right in her hospital bed looking out the window when Asher, Jordan and JJ came into the room. Ali heard them enter and remained stoic looking out the window. 

“Ali…” Jordan said walking around the side of the bed to face her. 

“J…” Ali mumbled and looked up at him. 

“Ali… I’m sorry..” Asher said as he sat down on the end of her bed. 

“They told me not to cry because it would just hurt. Umm….and I can’t lift heavy things….I got shot...umm and Shawn’s dead….” Ali said whimpering out the last part of her sentence before she began sobbing. 

Her sobs only caused her to cry more because they caused pain. But she didn’t care. She loved him and he was dead. 

“Ali hey! Ali hey! Alicia damn it! Stop you’re hurting yourself,” JJ said grabbing Ali’s face and forcing her to breath and calm down. 

“I’m sorry,” Ali said with a sigh trying to calm down. 

“It’s okay you just have to stay calm. We don’t need you in here hurting yourself anymore,” Asher spoke to his sister. 

“Umm they aren’t letting me go home until tomorrow so I have to miss the game..” Ali mumbled. 

“We’ll record it and you can watch it at the house tomorrow,” Jordan smiled over at his best friend.

“Thanks J,” Ali smiled weakly. 

Ali was lying quietly in her hospital bed watching netflix on Jordan’s laptop that he had left her earlier when Jordan entered the room. 

“Hey you,” Ali smiled over at him as he crawled up onto the bed next to her. 

“How you feeling?” Jordan asked the girl. 

“As good as a person who has been shot can feel,” Ali sighed and leaned her head on Jordan’s shoulder, “Wait shouldn’t you be celebrating with Riptide?” 

“Ripley and ehh probably but I thought I should come see you,” Jordan told her. 

“Thanks J,” Ali said with a small sniffle. 

“Anything for you,” Jordan replied before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. 


	11. New Normal

Ali’s life was a thing but comfortable, anything but normal, and everything except for what she wanted it to be currently. 

The long list of things wrong in Ali’s life went as follows; 

She got shot 

Her boyfriend also got shot 

Her boyfriend died 

Her dad kicked her out 

“Ali,” Jordan said, shaking the girl's leg. 

“Huh?” Ali asked as she came back into focus. 

“Are you gonna eat breakfast?” Jordan asked, bringing the girl back to reality. 

“Umm yeah I guess I should before school right?” Ali mumbled before standing up from the couch.

“You don’t have to go,” Jordan told Ali as she walked into the kitchen. 

“I know. I have to go sometime though. I don’t wanna fail,” Ali shrugged and let out a small gasp. 

She was healing nicely but that wasn’t to say that some things didn’t still cause her to hurt. 

The family was in full swing in the kitchen that morning for breakfast. 

“They got Mitchell on the end though,” Coach was telling the kids before Olivia interjected.

“I thought he was injured,” Olivia spoke off handedly. 

This caused everyone to look up at her confusion crossing everyone’s face. 

“What?” Olivia shrugged, “I’m the coach’s daughter. I pay attention,” Olivia finished with a smile.

“Alright. Okay,” Coach smiled and nodded, “ Look at you. Well Mitchell will be back by the playoffs so we need to come up with something. Spencer, Jordan I want you guys to meet up with me after school to discuss,” Coach was telling the boys. 

“I can’t today,” Jordan shook his head, grabbing his backpack and heading for the front door.

“Why not?” Coach asked.

“I promised Ripley we’d go see a movie,” Jordan shrugged, “ Ali come on,” Jordan motioned for the girl to follow her. 

“I can’t move that fast Jordan,” Ali let out a frustrated sigh, “wait so if you’re going to a movie with Ripley after school does that mean I need to find a different ride home?” Ali asked as Jordan helped her out the door. 

“Yeah,” Jordan nodded his head. 

A few moments later Ali walked back into the house and cleared her throat.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I’d like to help. Umm gang violence has had a larger than I thought it would impact on my life..and I don’t want you to have to get that call or stand there and watch the one you love get shot. Because it sucks. So I’d like to help,” Ali spoke grabbing her backpack off the floor. 

“That would be really nice Ali thank you,” Spencer smiled at the girl. 

After school Olivia drove Spencer and Ali home. Once at the Baker residence Ali handed her keys to Spencer and the two took off in the direction of Crenshaw.

“Oh snap what up big dawg?” Chris asked Spencer as him and Patience approached Ali and Spencer.

“Hi baby. You doing okay?” Patience asked hugging Ali. 

“Physically or mentally because one is much better than the other,” Ali let out a small chuckle. 

Her laughter caused Chris and Patience to give her worried stares. 

“Coping mechanism sorry. But I wasn’t,” Ali shook her head, “But enough about me,” 

“If you’re looking for Coop save yourself the trouble she didn’t show up again today,” Patience shook her head. 

“Yeah her ass is failing Chemistry for sure,” Chris nodded his head. 

“Damn how much day’s she missed?” Spencer asked, shaking her head. 

“Third one this week. At least when she was rolling with Shawn she came to school,” Patience spoke up and then immediately looked at Ali. 

Ali let out a gasp at the sound of Shawn’s name and shook her head trying to rid herself of the tears trying to form. 

“Hey hang in there with Coop alright. We gotta go,” Spencer spoke as he pulled Ali with him over to a girl Ali had never met. 

Ali listened quietly as the two had a brief argument.

“Look I don’t know you and you don’t know me,” Ali began to say. 

“I do know you...everyone here does. Shawn loved you, we all knew you,” Kia told Ali. 

“Right,” Ali swallowed and pushed back the tears, “I couldn’t stand it if Mya got hurt in a park because of gang violence. We have to do something about it,” 

“I’ll meet you guys when I get off work,” Kia said before walking off. 

“Are you good with that La?” Spencer asked Ali. 

“Yeah,” Ali shrugged, “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I’m driving your car. I can always take you home and ride the bus back,” Spencer spoke as the two headed towards Ali’s car.

“Or you can take me home and drive my car back here. I mean..I can’t exactly drive it myself right now so someone should get some use out of it,” Ali sighed getting into the passenger seat.

“Ali I can’t just take your car,” Spencer sighed at the girl. 

“And besides if you fuck it up..it’s my dad’s name on it,” Ali shrugged at Spencer who let out a laugh. 

*PARK CLEAN UP*

“Hey Mrs. Baker I didn’t know you was gonna roll through,” Spencer smiled when he watched Ali and Laura walk up. 

“I had to bring Ali, and your family Spencer. I brought some snacks and extra supplies and such. I’ll move over here and get to work,” Laura smiled at Spencer. 

“Where do you want me? I can’t do a whole lot on the cleaning front but..” Ali trailed off. 

“Na you good. You can man the snacks and try and get the petition signed,” Spencer said before pulling Ali into a hug. 

“Thank you Spencer,” Ali said as tears started to form in her eyes.

“Anytime Ali,” Spencer smiled at the girl. 

A little while later while Ali was walking around talking to the community when she heard a shrill voice scream out.

“LLLAAAA!” 

Ali looked around because she swore it was Mya when a little girl who was definitely Mya came running at her. 

“LAAA!” Mya squealed as she latched onto Ali’s leg. 

“Hi baby!” Ali said as she squatted down to hug the girl. 

“Where been La?” Mya asked. 

“I’ve been at school baby,” Ali swallowed the lump forming in her throat. 

“oh ,” Mya sighed. 

“Hi. I’m sorry. She took off after you like she knew you. I’m sorry,” A woman apologized as she approached Ali. 

“It’s okay umm she does know me. It’s fine but umm there are snacks over there and the kids corner if you wanna take her to that,” Ali smiled graciously at the woman. 

“Yeah,” The woman smiled back at Ali.

Seeing Mya was almost more than Ali could handle. Ali wandered off and found herself a quiet place to sit alone. Ali was in tears crying on a bench when she heard shouting coming from the basketball courts. 

“Hey Hey! No nobody is doing this here! Not in front of those kids! NO! Look there’s a little girl here today that in the last year has lost her uncle and her father to gang violence, and I’m not about to have her watch some else lose a life to gang violence! I got shot because of people like you! SHOT! I was shot for no reason! Because of you! So no we aren’t doing this here! Now all of you are gonna get the fuck out right now or calm the fuck down and help us clean this park up! Because if you don’t you’ll have hell to pay from me!” Ali shouted as she entered into the middle of the fight between Tyrone and Flip.

Before Ali knew what was happening she was standing in between the end of two guns. Ali let out a shaky breath and began sobbing. 

“HEY HEY MAN HEY!” Coop shouted, trying to push the guns back from Ali. 

“Help me..” Ali whispered out as she looked over at Spencer. 

“This aint gonna go down here! Let’s go..but I’ll be seeing you real soon,” Tyrone spoke to Flip putting the guns down and walking off. 

Laura ran over to Ali and pulled her into a hug as the girl continued to sob. 

“I thought Jordan was supposed to be here,” Ali sighed once she had calmed down. 

“Let’s just get you home baby. I’m sure Jordan will be home,” Laura told the girl. 

“Ali are you okay?” Olivia asked, looping her arm through Ali’s.

“I’ve had three guns pointed at me in a matter of weeks umm no honestly I’m not. I’m trying to be...and I just… I’m not..” Ali shook her head.

“Do you need to see someone?” Olivia asked as the girls walked to the car. 

“I don’t know probably,”


	12. Tight Grip On Reality

_ “I’ll follow you anywhere,” Ali whispered before planting a kiss on his lips.  _

_ “Oooh gross!” Coop groaned through the phone.  _

_ “Oh you love us!” Ali laughed as she spoke to Coop.  _

_ “HEY SHAWN!” A voice called out behind the couple.  _

_ The duo turned around and saw a guy standing before them with a gun.  _

_ “This one here is for Bonez,”  _

“Ali wake up! You're screaming! Are you okay?” Jordan asked, shaking the girl awake as she slept on the couch. 

“I’m fine.” Ali mumbled and shook her head as she sat up. 

“I think you were talking about..” Jordan began to say but Ali shut him down before he could speak Shawn’s name. 

“I’m fine J,” Ali scoffed and walked into the kitchen.

“I think you should..” Jordan began to tell his best friend as he followed her into the kitchen before getting shut down again. 

“No. I said I was fine and I meant it,” Ali shook her head at Jordan in annoyance. 

“Ali..” Jordan began to plead with the girl. 

“NO JORDAN!,” Ali shouted louder than she meant to, “You don’t get it. You couldn’t even begin to understand what I’m going through. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to relive it. I don’t want to remember it! I want to forget that it happened. I want to erase it, Jordan. I want to erase that whole part of my life. I want to forget that Shawn ever even existed, do you get that. I want to forget that I loved someone so that I don’t wake up every day remembering that I never get to tell him I love him again,” Ali spoke as she sat down on a stool at the island. 

Jordan sat quietly just staring at Ali. 

“Do you want to know what the last thing I ever said to him was? Because it wasn’t I love you..I told him I’d follow him anywhere..he was talking about getting out of Crenshaw and I told him I’d go with him,” Ali mumbled. 

“I’m sorry Ali,” Jordan sighed.

“Don’t be,” Ali shook her head and wiped the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks, “I’m gonna head to school,”

“You can ride with me,” 

“I can drive myself Jordan. I want too,” 

*LATER THAT NIGHT*   
  
Ali pulled her phone out of her purse as she pulled into the driveway at the Baker residence and looked confused as she realized Layla was calling her. 

“Everything okay? Is Ash okay?” Ali asked Layla as she answered the phone. 

“He’s gone dumb is what’s wrong. He turned my house into a private casino like it’s Molly's game in here or something. He also said that he cleared enough money for first and last and a deposit on an apartment but how the hell is he supposed to pay the rent for the other months,” Layla rambled out.

“Umm I’ll call Ash,” Ali sighed before hanging up the phone.

It actually wasn’t a bad idea. Ali had gone out and gotten a part time job making enough money to pay rent on a place that she had found. It was only one bedroom but the two could manage..and if Asher could cover the deposit and first and last that would allow her time to buy them basics before she needed to pay rent. 

“Hey Ash. I’ve got an idea and it’s crazy it’s fucking mad. But I think we can do it,” Ali scrambled out to her brother. 

“What is it?” Asher sighed out to his sister. 

And with that Ali explained her plan and the two talked about setting it in motion. 

*THE NEXT DAY*

“Asher come on hurry up. I’m gonna be late for Dylan’s party,” Ali scolded her brother as he lugged that lat box into their new shared apartment.

“Thanks again Ali for letting me have the bedroom and for everything for all of this,” Asher gestured to the house around them. 

“Well our father doesn’t exactly want me around and I don’t know I just need this,” Ali shrugged at her brother. 

“Okay I’ll get things set up and you head to that birthday party,” Asher smiled at his sister.

When Ali arrived at the birthday party she joined Layla, Patience and Spencer. 

“She’s got PTSD,” Layla was saying as Ali walked up.

“Who has PTSD?” Ali asked, causing all three of them to look over at her. 

“I think Coop does. She’s been having dreams about Shawn,” Patience informed Ali.

“How could she not? She heard him get shot. She heard both of us get shot. How could that not fuck a person up?” Ali shook her head and mumbled. 

“I heard you and Asher got an apartment,” Spencer said, trying to change the subject. 

“I probably have PTSD too. But yeah we did. It’s just a small one bedroom because that’s what we could afford but it’s ours,” Ali shrugged. 

“I’m proud of you for real,” Spencer hugged Ali.

“Thanks,” Ali smiled up at the boy. 

Ali was standing off to the side by a tree watching the party when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey Ali baby,” Tyrone smiled at the girl. 

Ali let out a small gasp and held back the tears brimming in her eyes. Coop had talked to her and told her that she thought Tyrone paid to have Shawn killed and Ali believed her.

“Uhh hi,” Ali mumbled trying to catch her breath. 

“You ever gonna come back to this side of the track and come see me?” Tyrone asked, draping his arm further around Ali's shoulders.

“Umm I don’t have any reason to come see you Tyrone,” Ali shook her head in discomfort. 

“You’re done talking to my daughter,” Laura Baker spoke up walking over to the pair.

“Oh Ali’s your daughter well I see where the great genes come from,” Tyrone took his arm off Ali and winked at Laura.    
  


After Tyrone walked away Ali let her shoulders sag and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Are you okay?” Laura asked as her and Ali walked back to Ali’s car. 

“I’m okay,” Ali shrugged.

“Are you sure? You know you didn’t have to leave the house right?” Laura asked her. 

“I know but..I needed to do this for me,” Ali smiled as they reached her car. 

Ali and Olivia were armed with pillows and blankets as they knocked on Leilas door. As she opened it she smiled even though she had tears in her eyes. 

“I know how’d I feel if this happened to me,” Olivia told the girl. 

“You both slept on a couch with me for a week after I got shot...I know Jordan’s my best friend umm but somehow somewhere along the way I got the two of you to and that’s pretty great,” Ali told Leila just before Leila pulled the both of them into a hug. 

“So we figured you might need a little company,” Olivia said gesturing to the pillows and blankets once they all pulled out of the hug. 


	13. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

“Are you all half decent?” Ali hollered into the locker room after the football game. 

“WE MADE IT TO STATE!!” Jordan shouted as he raced up behind Ali and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air. 

“EWW!” Ali squealed out and tried to wiggle out of Jordan’s grasp, “PUT ME DOWN!” Ali squealed before Jordan finally put her down. 

“I’m so proud of you guys,” Ali beamed at Asher, Jordan and JJ. 

“Thanks,” Asher smiled back over at his sister.

“You guys really shaped up this season and brought it home!” Ali spoke as she sat on a bench and waited as the boys got dressed.

“We really came together as a team and it shows. It took all of us,” Jordan spoke up. 

As all the boys slowly began to trickle out of the locker room it was just Ali and JJ left in there. 

“What are you still doing here?” JJ asked Ali as the girl just sat there quietly. 

“I don’t wanna go home. Umm Asher moved back home with dad which is cool I’m happy for him...but now I’m alone in my apartment. And everyone has someone and I don’t wanna go back there alone,” Ali spoke looking down at the floor unsure of what she was about to say next.

“You want me to come with you? I’ll come over. Make you feel all safe and protected,” JJ winked at the girl. 

“Really you’d do that?” Ali perked up and looked up at him.

“Of course babe,” JJ rubbed a thumb across Ali’s cheek as he pushed some hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face. 

“Thank you,” Ali smiled happily at the boy.

*A COUPLE DAYS LATER*

“A party?” JJ asked as him and Ali walked in together. 

“Yeah tomorrow at my place,” Chris nodded his head.

“Oh I’m on it,” JJ said happily, “I’ll get drinks if you want to sit,” JJ smiled at Ali as he pulled out his phone and walked over to get drinks. 

A few seconds later everyone’s phones began to ring. 

“Yo how does he know my address?” Chris asked confused as he read the text JJ sent out about the party 

“He’s JJ,” Ali shrugged and let out a small giggle.

“I think a party could be fun right now,” Leila shrugged and smiled a little. 

“Yeah. We could all go together,” Olivia offered the group. 

JJ walked back over to the table and sat a Chai Latte down in front of Ali and planted a small kiss on her cheek. 

Jordan glanced over at Ali and gave her a pointed look which caused Ali to send him a shrug in return.

“Yo Ali come pick out something to eat with me,” Jordan motioned for Ali to follow him to order food. 

“What Jordan?” Ali let out a sigh. 

“What are you doing? He cheated on you. And are you even over Shawn?” Jordan asked. 

Ali gasped and let out a sharp sigh at the mention of Shawn’s name. 

“Do you have to say that Jordan?” Ali scoffed at him. 

“I just want you to be careful you’ve been through a lot lately,” Jordan told his best friend. 

“I’m fine Jordan. JJ has just been staying at the apartment for a couple of days because I don’t want to be alone,” Ali shrugged before walking back over to the table. 

Jordan knew that there was something that Ali wasn’t telling him and he was pretty sure it was that her and JJ had been hooking up again. Which was in fact what Ali wasn’t telling him. 

Ali was at home getting ready for Chris’ party when Asher called her and asked her to come over and talk to their dad. 

“Dad..” Ali mumbled as she sat on the couch next to him. 

“Alicia,” Her dad replied before taking another sip of his beer.

“Asher says that you had an interview with Laura Baker and you never showed up,” Ali told her father. 

“I’m not even going to vote for Laura Baker so why would I work for her? Job’s beneath me anyways,” He explained to his daughter. 

“You’re a drunk loser dad,” Ali scoffed and stood up to walk away .

“I’m not the loser who’s boyfriend got shot,” Her dad shouted at her back.

“I’m done with you! I’m done caring about you! And if Asher’s smart he’ll be done with you too,” Ali spat at her father. 

*LATER THAT NIGHT*   
  


Ali walked into Chris’ house later than everyone else. When she walked in JJ was dancing with some girl. Patience and Coop where dancing and Jordan was storming over to Spencer. 

“J stop please,” Ali pleaded with her best friend as she jumped between the two boys who were shoving each other.

“You don’t understand Ali,” Jordan began to scoff at Ali.

“No, I do understand. Dads fucking suck okay. They say and do terrible things. I get it. But at this rate I don’t have a dad or a mom. I don’t have a boyfriend and I barely have a best friend. Also have a bullet in my chest. So don’t tell me I don’t understand because you sir still have it pretty fucking good,” Ali scoffed at her best friend before walking off to find a beer.

Ali poured herself a beer, grabbed the hand of a nice unsuspecting guy and pulled him onto the dance floor with her. 

“You think Ali’s okay?” JJ asked Jordan as he approached his friend and the two watched Ali dance.

“I think she’s spiraling,” Jordan shrugged as he drank his beer. 

“I think we need to do something about this,” JJ told Jordan.

“I think Ali can handle herself,” Jordan walked off toward where Ali was dancing. 

As he walked past Ali and the guy she was dancing with Jordan bumped into the duo. 

“Watch out don’t scuff my kicks daddy’s boy,” He scoffed at Jordan.

“Say that again!” Jordan shouted at the guy.

“Which part the part about you scuffing my new shoes or the part about you being QB1 just because your daddy’s the coach?” He chuckled at Jordan.

Before Ali even knew what was happening Jordan had thrown a punch at the guy and everyone had jumped in to separate the two. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? Are you serious Jordan?” Ali narrowed her eyes at her best friend as tears started to well in them.

“That wasn’t about you Ali,” Jordan shook his head at the girl. 

“I’m not saying it was. I’m saying are you fucking serious? One night. That’s all any of us want is just one night to forget everything shitty thing that’s been happening lately and we can’t even have that,” Ali shook her head back at Jordan. 

“Yo you know I think it’s time you Beverly Hills boys go back to where you belong. Party’s over!” Chris shouted.

“Sucks when someone crashes into your world and blows up everything doesn’t it?” Jordan scoffed at Spencer before walking off.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” 

Ali wandered into a 24 hour ice cream shop somewhere down in Crenshaw and sat in a familiar booth. 

“Hi sweetie the usual?” A waitress she had spoken to a million times before asked her. 

“Yeah,” Ali nodded her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. 


	14. Championships

Alicia Adams felt very alone in the world. 

She couldn’t rely on her best friend.

She couldn’t rely on her parents. 

And she didn’t have a boyfriend she could rely on either. 

Just a slew of one night hookups that she kicked out of her apartment before they could fall asleep. 

She had however been asked by Olivia to attend the South Crenshaw pep rally with her, reluctantly Ali agreed. 

“They really get into it here don’t they?” Ali giggled at Olivia as they listened to the music and danced in the bleachers. 

“Hey thanks for being there and coming with me,” Olivia smiled at Ali. 

“We are both going through some things right now,” Ali shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“Really though JJ thinks that you’re spiraling,” Olivia stated slowly. 

“JJ doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I’m fine,” Ali shook her head and began to walk down the bleachers with Olivia once the pep rally was over. 

“Ali right?” The guy she had danced with at Chris’ party asked as he approached her. 

“Umm yeah,” Ali nodded her head and sent a pointed look at Olivia who walked away towards the exit. 

“Would you want to go to dinner some time?” He asked the girl. 

Ali rubbed the back of her head and looked down at the ground uncomfortably. 

“Um dinner isn’t really my thing,” Ali shook her head as she looked back up at him.

“OH,” He said as his face fell. 

“Look I’m just not ready to date yet...not after..well I’m sure you know,” Ali sighed.

“No I get it. Umm when you’re ready you can give me a call,” He smiled at her before walking off. 

*CHAMPIONSHIP GAME*

Ali was walking up the bleachers when she heard her father holler out her name. 

“Alicia,” Her father shouted out to her. 

“Dad,” Ali sighed. 

“I know we aren’t getting along well right now..but would you mind sitting together for Asher’s sake tonight this is a big game for him,” Her father asked her. 

“For Ash,” Ali nodded her head and patted the bench beside where she had sat down. 

Ali and her dad stood up to cheer as Spencer had sacked Chris before he could make a touchdown, when Ali realized Chris was on the ground and wasn’t moving. 

“He’s not moving dad. Umm he’s not moving, he’s not getting up,” Ali mumbled as she gripped onto her dad’s arm not even realizing it. 

Her father however realized it and was happy that he was just getting to sit next to his daughter.

“Honey I’m sure he’s going to be okay,” Her father said quietly to her. 

“Liv you should go down there,” Ali said looking behind her at Olivia. 

“Are you sure?” Olivia asked unsure. 

“Trust me you want to be with him right now,” Ali nodded her head. 

“You okay?” Ali’s dad asked as the game continued. 

“Yeah,” 

Ali watched from the edge of her seat one hand up by her mouth as she chewed on her nails and one hand attached to her dads. One leg bouncing as she grew more and more anxious about weather or not she would win the game. Beverly was trailing by a touchdown. They needed two touchdowns to win the game, and Ali wasn’t entirely sure it would happen. 

“I’m gonna get closer,” Ali sighed as she let go of her dad and headed down the bleachers. 

“You guys think he can do this?” Ali mumbled to Asher and Jordan as she stood between them.

“Where’d you come from?” Asher asked looking over at his sister. 

“I was sitting with dad and wanted a closer look for this,” Ali shrugged.

“You were sitting with dad?” Asher asked looking up at where dad was sitting in the bleachers. 

“Yeah he asked if I would. For you,” Ali shrugged. 

Ali was holding her breath and watching anxiously when JJ walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into him. 

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss what they had. She didn’t miss him necessarily; she just missed the feeling of being loved by someone. 

Ali climbed up and stood on the bench next to JJ and leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist again. 

“TOUCHDOWN BEVERLY!” The announcer rang out. 

JJ wrapped both arms around Ali, picked her up off the bench and twirled her in a circle. Ali wrapped her arms around JJ’s shoulders and looked down at him. Before she had time to react and register what was happening her and JJ were kissing. 

JJ put her down on the ground and the two sighed and stared at each other.

“I’m sorry,” Ali mumbled before turning around to walk off. 

“Don’t be. I’m here if you ever wanna do that again,” 


	15. Part Two

**Part Two**

**In which Alicia Adams finds herself and love again**


	16. A Brand New Beginning

Over winter break Ali’s life had changed again. She was beyond tired of change at this point but it just kept happening. She had an apartment and a job but then was forced, well not forced but coerced into giving up her job and apartment and moving back in with the Baker family. 

Things were getting better for her and she didn’t feel so sad anymore. But there were moments when she was alone that she felt the world closing in on her. 

Ali had just arrived at the beach,late to the party of course. 

“Nice of you to finally show up,” Jordan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Ali’s shoulder and walked down the beach with her.

“Life,” Ali shrugged. 

“Well don’t get so caught up in life you forget to have fun,” Jordan smiled down at his best friend before walking off to his new girl of the week as Ali sat down next to where Olivia was sitting. 

“Hey,” Olivia smiled over at Ali.

“Hey,” Ali smiled back at the girl.

“So did he ask you to meet the new girl of the week again?” 

“I think he finally got tired of me not meeting them

Or being annoyed by them,” 

“This one is Uhh interesting,” 

“She looks interesting. Umm why is Leila playing football?” Ali asked when she realized what was happening. 

“I don’t know. Something about this is her now or I don’t know,” 

“Right,” Ali nodded her head. 

Ali understood what Leila was going through. She really did her relationship with her father was probably more unsteady than Leilas was with her father. And she understood not having a mom seeing as how her mom dipped out on her. But what Ali couldn’t understand was the way Leila was handling things. She was spiraling and Ali wanted no part of it. 

Ali couldn’t spiral like Jordan and Leila were. She had to keep it together and stay in control. She just had to. 

*The Next Day* 

“Stealing from mom to support your harem of ho’s?” Olivia asked Jordan as her and Ali walked into the kitchen. 

“Oh okay. Why don’t you just...I don’t know mind your own business?” Jordan shrugged. 

“Why don’t you mind your business?” Olivia questioned. 

Jordan sent a pointed look over at Ali. 

“Don’t look at me man...I’m not in this,” Ali shook her head before moving to look through the fridge for food. 

“Hey guys,” Billy Baker said, walking into the house. 

“Wait is that your dad?” Ali whispered to Olivia. 

Olivia nodded her before turning to face her dad. 

“Umm I think I’ll take my snack upstairs,” Ali mumbled before marching upstairs. 

Ali was munching on her snack when her phone began to ring. 

“I’ve got ten minutes free,” Jj’s voice rang through the phone. 

“Same spot?” Ali asked. 

“Yeah,”

“I’ll be there,” 

Ali and JJ had been hooking up since the championship game. It was nothing serious, just a little fun for Ali, she didn’t want anything serious. She couldn’t handle the thought of being tied down to one person right now. 

Three minutes later she was climbing in the backseat of JJs car. 

This wasn’t something Alicia planned to happen. It just happened, she didn’t want a relationship she was still trying to heal from the last one. She just needed to feel someone, or something. 

A little while later Ali was pulling her pants up her legs when JJ spoke up. 

“You know we could stop hiding this,” JJ suggested. 

“This?” Ali asked letting the confusion lace her voice. 

“This. Us,” JJ clarified.

“JJ...I’ve told you this...there is no us,” 

“Why not Ali?” 

“I don’t...JJ...please don’t make me have this conversation,” Ali sighed at the blonde boy sitting in the drivers seat. 

“Ali..I know I screwed up last time, But I promise if you just give me another chance I can make things right,” JJ pleaded with the girl. 

“JJ it’s not about the cheating..it’s not about anything that happened between the two of us before it’s about…” Ali said before trailing off. 

“Shawn right? You were going to say Shawn weren’t you?” JJ asked. 

“Yea,” Ali mumbled before getting out of JJ’s car and getting back in her car. 

It was getting late and Ali knew exactly what she was in the mood for. 

Ice cream. 

And she knew just the place. 

*CRENSHAW*

Ali was walking down the sidewalk toward her favorite all night Ice Cream spot, looking at her phone when a hand reached out and stopped her.

“Woah dude. Umm excuse you?” Ali scoffed looking up at what she considered to be a really beautiful man. 

“Excuse me? You almost ran into me. So excuse you,” The man in front of her chuckled.

“Right. Sorry I can be a bit rude at times...sorry,” Ali said, beginning to walk around him.

“Darnell,” He spoke to her catching her attention again, “In case you were wondering,” 

“I wasn’t but thanks..umm maybe you wanna learn mine over some ice cream?” Ali questioned and pointed to the door of the ice cream shop. 

“I think I’d like that,” Darnell smiled and walked towards the smiling girl.


	17. Trouble

“You were out pretty late last night,” Olivia spoke to Ali as the two entered the kitchen where Spencer was seated. 

“Umm..yeah,” Ali shook her head trying to move those thoughts from her mind. 

She was thinking about him. About Darnell. The guy she had met the previous night. The guy she had met and then promptly slept with. They had exchanged numbers afterward and she wasn’t sure if she should text him or not. 

“You’re back!” Ali said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Spencer’s shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. 

“Hey let me treat you guys to some lunch,” Laura Baker told the three kids now sitting on stools around the counter. 

She grabbed several twenties out of her purse and placed them on the counter between Spencer and Olivia. 

“Gotta get ready for work,” Laura said before patting Spencer on the back and kissing the two girls on their cheeks. 

“How long do you think she’s gonna keep that up?” Olivia whispered once Laura was out of earshot. 

“What buying us lunch?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah her whole fairy godmother act,” Ali interjected, “Ever since your dad moved out she’s been trying way too hard to make everything seem normal and I’m sorry but this whole situation is anything but normal,” 

“You’re right ain’t nothing normal about this,” Spencer agreed just as his phone started to ring.

“You okay?” Olivia asked Spencer as he stood up and moved around the counter.

Spencer stood quietly for a minute with Ali and Olivia staring at him.

“That’s my way of saying I know you’re not okay,” Olivia informed Spencer. 

“Yeah, just some stuff going on with my pops,” Spencer shrugged. 

“Well that much we figured out by the way you’ve been giving his calls the heisman. Which I mean I can’t judge but…” Ali said looking over at Spencer pointedly.

“He wants me to come play for him at South Crenshaw next season,” Spencer said causing Ali and Olivia to drop their jaws in shock. 

“Wow that’s really big. I mean you know that. But are you going to?” Olivia asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Spencer let out a sigh. 

“Well I’m not gonna lie that would suck. But I guess it wouldn’t suck for South Crenshaw or your dad. Just talk to him. I mean avoiding him isn’t gonna make it any easier,” Olivia offered Spencer some advice. 

“Yeah. Listen don’t say anything to Chris I don’t want him knowing about this until I make a decision,” Spencer asked Olivia. 

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem,” Olivia said offhandedly.

“Why? What’s going on?” Ali asked. 

“Chris and I kinda broke up. Correction: he broke up with me. It’s not a big deal. I don’t really wanna talk about it. Back to the dad thing,” Olivia said quickly.

“Woah woah woah. Why didn’t you tell me?” Ali asked looking over at Olivia quickly. 

“You had your own things going on. I didn’t want to..” Olivia began to tell Ali. 

“You can always always tell me things,” Ali told Olivia. 

“It’s okay really. He needs to focus on physical rehab with no distractions and apparently that’s what I am,” Olivia shrugged the whole situation off. 

“Spence, Liv, Ali, this is Channel,” Jordan said as he walked into the kitchen with a girl that looked alot like Laura Baker. 

“Chanel,” The blonde said waving at the kids. 

“Oh my god,” Ali said slowly with her eyes wide looking at the girl and Jordan. 

“What?” Jordan shrugged, before grabbing the money off the counter, “look I’m gonna take her home and then I’ll see you guys at school,” 

“She looks,” Ali began to say. 

“Exactly like,” Olivia spoke up. 

“Your mom,” Spencer finished the sentence.

The three teens looked on in astonishment as the duo walked out the front door. 

*AFTER SCHOOL*   
  


Spencer was filming a video for Chris to get him working on his physical therapy and come back to playing when he looked up in the bleachers and saw Ali Adams sitting there also watching South Crenshaw's practice. 

Ali sat quietly not knowing that Spencer knew she was there. Once practice was over she jogged down the steps toward Darnell. 

“Hey,” Ali smiled up at him. 

Darnell stood at least a foot taller than the brunette girl. 

“Hey you. I didn’t think you’d come for a minute. You weren’t replying to any of my messages,” Darnell spoke. 

“I honestly didn’t think I was gonna come. But then I figured why the hell not,” Ali shrugged and let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m glad you did. Uhh let me shower, and then we can go somewhere,” Darnell sent a smile to the girl. 

A smile that made Ali’s toes tingle. A feeling she really hadn’t had in a while. A feeling she didn’t really understand why she was getting.

Ali and Darnell were sitting in Ali’s car after a pretty heavy makeout session, that Darnell insisted they stop. 

“So tell me something about you. I want to know about you,” Darnell said once the two had slowed down their breathing.

“I kinda thought we could just keep up the kissing thing,” Ali sighed. 

Ali wanted to get to know Darnell, she was just scared. The last boy she had gotten to know and fallen in love with had...had died. She didn’t think she could go through that again. No she knew she couldn’t go through that again. 

“I like kissing you, don’t get me wrong. But I also like to get to know the girls I’m kissing,” 

  
“No. Right,” Ali nodded her head in understanding, “Umm what do you want to know?” 

“How did you end up in Crenshaw if you’re from Beverly Hills?” 

“I have some friends from here,” 

That was the simple answer. The easy answer. The answer Ali liked. 

“How did you end up in Crenshaw?” Ali asked him after a beat of silence. 

“My mom’s ex. He moved me here. My mom’s in the military and got shipped to Germany, so he offered to let me come live with him here,” 

“Oh,” Ali nodded her head in understanding. 

“So what’s your family like?” 

“My family..oh well…. My mom left sometime last year...my brother..Asher he plays football..and my dad….umm well he kinda sucks,” Ali said and then out a chuckle at her last statement, “I actually live with my friend Jordan and his family,”    
  


The two were smiling at each other when Ali’s phone began to ring. Ali looked down at her cell and saw that it was Olivia calling. 

“Hey liv. Everything okay?” Ali asked as she answered her phone. 

“Jordan almost got arrested,” Olivia told Alicia. 

“Are you kidding me?” Ali asked, astonished at what she was being told. 

“Yeah. So mom showed up to take care of everything, and when she turned her back, him and JJ ran off. I’m trying to find him before mom does, he’s in so much trouble when she finds him,” Olivia began to ramble out faster. 

“I’ll find him. I bet I know exactly where he’s at,” 

“Would it be okay if I dropped you off? I’ve got some family stuff going on that I really need to handle,” Ali asked looking over at Darnell, after she hung up the phone. 

“Of course. Uhh do you mind dropping me off at Slauson Cafe?” Darnell asked. 

“For sure,” Ali nodded her head. 

*OVERLOOK*

“Thought you’d be here,” Ali spoke up as she walked up and sat down next to Jordan on a bench.

“What do you want Ali?” Jordan scoffed and shook his head at her. 

“You don’t have to be rude Jordan. I heard about the fight, I thought I’d come find you so your mom didn’t have to,” Ali shrugged.

“I’m sorry...I just...where did everything go wrong?” Jordan shook his head looking out at the overlook. 

“Umm I think somewhere around the time I got shot, and Shawn died...and your dad announced his affair,” Ali said looking out at the overlook as well. 

“Sounds about right,” Jordan nodded his head. 

“You have to go home at some point and face your punishment,” 

“Let’s go,”    
  


*A FEW DAYS LATER*   
  


Ali was sitting in the kitchen on her laptop trying not to intervene and focus on what was about to happen when Jordan walked into the kitchen and came face to face with his mom. 

“Have you seen my phone Olivia? And my car keys,” Jordan asked. 

“No. Maybe Channel took it. Sorry Chanel,” Olivia snarked at her brother. 

Laura Baker slid a flip phone across the counter to Jordan. 

“What’s that?” Jordan scoffed. 

“Your new phone until I say otherwise. And your car keys are in my purse where they will stay for the next month. You can take the bus, I changed the wifi password, and in case you haven’t noticed you’re grounded,” Laura informed Jordan.

“Ohh hashtag grounded. Too bad you can’t post with that phone,” Olivia snarked at Jordan which caused Ali to have to stifle some laughter. 

“Enough Olivia. I’ve got a beeper with your name on it if you want to join him, and you young lady start telling me where you're going,” Laura said, turning on Olivia and Ali. 

“Dad leaves and I get punished for it great,” Jordan scoffed. 

“Enough Jordan Baker!” Laura snapped at her son. 

“I think that’s our cue,” Ali and Olivia said in unison.

The two girls grabbed their belongings and raced out of the kitchen as fast as they could so they didn’t get in trouble like they knew Jordan was about to. 


	18. Stupid

Ali was going through some things in her old bedroom of her father’s house when Asher walked in the room. 

“Hey what are you doing?” Asher asked the girl. 

“Have you seen my guitar? I’ve been writing some songs lately and I wanted to put some music to them,” 

“Yeah it’s in the hall closet,” Asher nodded his head at his sister. 

“Cool thanks,” Ali said happily and then gave her brother a hug before dashing to the hall and then out of the house. 

*BAKER RESIDENCE*

_ “I know you, you’re like this. When shit don’t go your way you needed me to fix it. And like me I did. But I ran out of every reason now suddenly you're asking for it back. Can you tell me where’d you get the nerve? Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had but I don’t really care how bad it hurts when you broke me first. You broke me first,”  _ Ali sang out as she played chords on her guitar. 

“So it’s like that?” Spencer spoke up from where him, Olivia and Jordan stood in her doorway. 

“It’s like that,” Ali nodded her head and smiled up to the three of them. 

“Ali that was really good,” Olivia said, surprised at the girl. 

“Don’t act so surprised. My talent when I used to do pageants was singing,” Ali told the girl. 

“It’s just nice to see you writing again,” Jordan shrugged.

“You knew that she could do this?” Olivia and Spencer asked Jordan in unison. 

“She’s my best friend of course I knew,” 

“You got anything else?” Spencer asked as the three walked further into Ali’s bedroom. 

“Sure,”    
  


_ “I’m sorry. I can’t seem to do anything right. To be honest, might delete this song tonight. Did you even notice I was here? If I left the party would you even care? So I guess that I was never what you wanted. Wasted all my money throwing pennies in a fountain., It’s not easy trying to tell you how I feel, when all you ever say is don’t be sad. The sun is shining. Just be happy. Why you whining? Waiting room is getting crowded, you’re not special. Don’t be sad the sun is shining. Just be happy. Why you whining? Waiting room is getting crowded. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. I’m sorry, sorry that you just don’t understand. You always tell me that it’s only in my head. Then why’s the internet feel like my only friend? The only one that knows that this isn’t pretend. Everyone’s in therapy wouldn’t go if you were there for me. Never should have told you how I felt, cause all you ever say is don’t be sad. The sun is shining. Just be happy. Why you whining? Waiting room is getting crowded. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. Don’t be sad the sun is shining. Just be happy. Why you whining? Waiting room is getting crowded. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special. You’re not special.” _

“Ali do you even know how good you are?” Olivia asked as they all stared at the brunette girl. 

“Umm kinda,” Ali chuckled and a slight blush began to spread across her cheeks. 

“What inspired you to start playing and writing again?” Jordan asked the girl. 

“Umm I met someone,” Ali informed the group. 

“Woah. You met someone?” Spencer asked astonished, Ali had in fact met someone and admitted to it. 

“Yeah,” 

*LATER THAT DAY*

“So he gave Corey an ultimatum and I’m headed back to Nevada,” Darnell was telling Ali as the two walked around eating their ice cream. 

“That’s not fair though. I can do something about this. I know Spencer..had I known who you were in reference to Spencer..this,” Ali began to say motioning between the two of them, “This might not have ever happened but I’m glad it did. I can change Spencer’s mind,” Ali rambed out.

“Na Ali you don’t gotta do that,” Darnell shook his head at the girl as the two sat down on a bench. 

“Look I know we’ve only just met, but I like you..you’re fun to hang out with. You’re easy on the eyes,” Ali said with a slight blush.

“Thanks,” Darnell winked at the girl. 

The two were silent for a moment. Silent in their thoughts. Darnell leaned over and planted a kiss on Ali’s cheek.

“So when do you head back?” Ali asked Darnell finally. 

“I leave tonight,” 

“I’ll drive you to the bus,” 

Ali and Darnell were standing around the football field hand in hand talking before he had to go to the bus, when Ali started to wipe a few tears from her face.

“Hey hey hey. Don’t cry baby,” Darnell said putting a hand under Ali’s chin and lifting his face so he could see her. 

“I know it’s just...everyone in my life...the men at least..they leave.. They..god you don’t need to hear this. It’s just..it doesn’t matter,” Ali shook her head and wiped away a few more tears. 

“I had a feeling you’d come here first,” Spencer spoke up as he walked up to the duo.

“Spence,” Ali mumbled. 

“I should have known the guy you met would be Darnell. Umm Ali can we have a minute?” Spencer asked looking over at the girl. 

Ali walked back up to the boys when she noticed they were done talking. 

“I think he’s gonna stick around awhile,” Spencer nodded his head at Ali. 

Ali nodded her head in understanding at Spencer. 

“Well we’ve got places to be then,” Ali motioned for the two boys to follow her.

The three walked into Slauson Cafe together to see Coop in her rap battle tonight. 

“La, hey baby,” Patience said, pulling Ali into a hug. 

“Hey,” Ali smiled and hugged the girl back. 

  
At this point Darnell had walked off and joined some of his friends while Ali stood with hers. 

“So Spencer said you met someone?” Layla asked as she walked up to the table just as Coop was going to her first battle. 

“Yeah. He’s around here somewhere. I’m gonna go find him,” 

Ali was standing with Darnell and a couple of his friends when Coop headed up for her final battle. 

“Coop it’s me against you,” The announcer informed the group. 

“First or second?” He asked once Coop got on stage. 

“I’ve been going first all night, brother go ahead,”    
  


_ “Look, right off the bat, hangin out with the cat, lining your raps. No, you tyin on them straps. Gay as the rainbow but you supposed to be black and your family don’t want you they deny you in fact. Look word on the town now you snitchin to them people too. Got preach shot 4 times and you’re the reason coop. We don’t believe in you decevin and you think it’s cute. I should beat your uh just for selling all them dreams you do. You gas Shawn up,”  _

  
  


Ali let out a gasp and a slight tear came to her eye at the mention of Shawn’s name. She looked over at her group of friends and caught Spencer’s eye. Spencer let out a sigh and began to walk over to the girl knowing she would be upset about this. 

_ “They killed him and put a hit out on his girl Ali just because of that. Now somebody gotta tell his mommy that her son is done and that’s more then sad. You feeling dumb I bet cause now his daughter like when daddy comin back?”  _

Ali brought a hand to her mouth.

_ “And your best friend rolling with you better watch his ass. And your girlfriend Patience way out of your weight class. Still the drama’s not to be misunderstood that you’re grim reaper of the hood,”  _

“I have to go,” Ali said, stepping back from Spencer and Darnell. 

“Ali are you okay?” Darnell asked confused and looked between Spencer and Ali. 

“La,” Spencer spoke up. 

“No..no.. I have to go,” Ali let out a soft sob and ran out of the building.

An hour later after Darnell had walked around most of Crenshaw he finally stumbled upon Ali sitting on the hood of her car staring at a sidewalk.

“You wanna talk about it?” Darnell asked the girl. 

“About fifty feet in front of me is where I got shot and my boyfriend Shawn died,” Ali told Darnell before hopping off her car, “And look I know that’s a lot. I have a lot of baggage, so you don’t have to stick around it’s cool,” Ali shrugged before getting in her car. 

Before Ali could close her door all the way Darnell grabbed the door. 

“Look Ali I like hanging out with you and you’re easy on the eyes, so I think I’ll stick around,” Darnell winked at her before closing her car door. 


	19. Home Sweet Home

*BEVERLY HIGH* 

“Hey Alicia can we talk?” Asher asked as he approached his sister. 

“Woah. We’re using full names. Okay am I in trouble?” Ali asked her brother as he peered down at her.

“Mom called me…” Asher said before trailing off. 

“Oh. Umm,” Ali mumbled before grabbing her phone out of her back pocket. 

Ali unlocked her phone and tapped on her call log. Ali’s face went from a half smile to a frown when she realized that her mom hadn’t called her, just Asher. 

“She..umm she didn’t call me,” Ali shrugged. 

“She wants to see us. She didn’t think you’d answer if she called so she called me. Wants to see us for lunch tomorrow,” Asher explained to his sister. 

“I don’t know Asher. I mean….did she say what she wanted?”

“She said she had some big news she wanted to tell us about,” 

“Oh. Are you gonna go?” 

“Yeah,” Asher nodded his head. 

“I’ll go too then I guess,” 

“Thanks Ali,” Asher said, pulling his sister into a hug.

“Umm Ash. How’s dad?” Ali asked 

Ali Adams did genuinely care about her dad and wanted to see him do good in life. Things were just rough for the two of them at the moment. 

“Things are pretty good. He has a job interview. Umm we do miss you at home though. Dad included,” Asher informed his sister. 

“I miss you guys too Ash,” 

*THE NEXT DAY*

“So your mom?” Jordan asked as he walked with Ali behind Asher and Olivia. 

Asher and Alicia had each respectively asked the two Baker twins to join them in meeting their mom for lunch. They hadn’t seen her in a year and weren’t sure how it was going to go down, more than anything the two Adams children needed their best friends by their sides.

“Yep,” Ali mumbled and nodded her head. 

“Hey baby,” Gwen, their mother said as Asher approached her. 

“Hey mom,” Asher smiled at the woman as she pulled him into a hug. 

When Gwen and Asher pulled out of the hug, she saw Ali standing back aways. 

“Alicia I didn’t think you’d come,” Gwen told her daughter. 

“I’m still debating it,” Ali shrugged. 

“Please sit guys. Sit,” Gwen motioned for the four teens to sit down. 

The four teens sat around the table quietly. 

“Tell me everything,’ Gwen said smiling at her son and daughter.

“About what?” Asher questioned. 

“Well your life. Are you two together yet?” Gwen motioned to her daughter and Jordan who were sitting so close their shoulders were touching. 

“No mom we’re not. Because we don’t like each other like that. Which I told you before..before you left,” Ali shook her head and scoffed at her mother. 

“You want to know about our lives? It’s been a year mom,” Asher reasoned with his mother. 

“I know,” Gwen nodded her head in understanding. 

Ali didn’t know if her mom really did understand or not though. 

“So why now? What’s changed?” Asher asked.

“I wish I could tell you. Just know that I have missed the two of you everyday,” Gwen began to say to her kids. 

“What do you mean you wish? You can’t be serious with that statement can you? We’re your children you should be able to tell us why you left us and didn’t talk to us for a year and then suddenly showed back up,” Ali said starting to getting really pissed off.

“Ali,” Jordan scolded his best friend lightly. 

“What Jordan? I get to be mad and upset about this,” Ali scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“So Asher said you had some big news,” Olivia pried Gwen so that she could keep the peace. 

“Yes,” Gwen said before clearing her throat, “Um, Jacob, my boyfriend, proposed. We’re getting married,” Gwen finished up happily. 

The Adams children sat there quietly shocked at what their mother had just told them. 

“That’s a beautiful ring Gwen,” Olivia said sweetly. 

“Asher?” Gwen said looking at her son.

“What?” Asher asked looking up at his mother. 

“Aren’t you gonna say something?” 

“About the ring?” 

“About the engagement. Me and Jacob?” 

“Mom I don’t even know Jacob,” 

“I know but that’s going to change,” 

“Look are we done. I’ve got people I’m supposed to be meeting soon,” Ali scoffed at her mother. 

“Alicia honey,” Gwen began to say to her daughter.

“Look mom I’m with Ali on this. You wanted to tell us your big news and now we know,” Asher told his mom. 

“That’s not why I asked you here. Jacob and I can’t get married until your father and I are officially divorced, and Harold keeps avoiding the divorce papers. I’ve served him eight times,’ Gwen began to explain. 

“What are you asking them to do?” Olivia asked Gwen. 

“Well I’m hoping,” Gwen cleared her throat and then continued on, “that you’ll serve Harold with these divorce papers,” Gwen finished up placing them on the table in front of all of them.

“You aren’t serious right?” Jordan finally spoke up.

“Yes. Finalizing this is the best thing for everyone,” Gwen said before leaving the table. 

“Mom wait,” Ali hollered out at her mother. 

“What baby?” 

“You wanted to know about our lives? I had a boyfriend named Shawn. He died..and I got shot. Umm and funny enough Dad and Asher were there. You never even showed up in the hospital. So umm yeah..I’ll make sure dad gets these and signs them but after that don’t ever speak to me again,” Ali snapped grabbing the papers off the table and storming past her mother. 

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

“Hey dad,” Ali spoke as she walked into the kitchen of her house with the divorce papers in her hand. 

“Hi honey. What are you doing here? Are you coming home?” Harold asked his daughter.

“I thought about it yeah. If that would be okay with you and Asher of course,” Ali mumbled and looked down at the envelope in her hand. 

“Ali we’d love to have you home,” Harold smiled happily at his daughter.

“Did Asher tell you about mom?” Ali asked hesitantly.

“He did,” Harold nodded his head. 

Ali lifted the envelope and slid it across the counter to her dad. 

“Ali,” Harold mumbled to his daughter as tears started to well in his eyes. 

“Dad she’s gone. But it’s okay because we have each other and that’s all the three of us need,” Asher said walking up beside his sister. 

“So since I’m back home that means at some point you guys will meet Darnell?” 

“In time Ali, in time,” 


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey I know it’s late but do you think I could come over?” Darnell asked Ali over the phone as she sat on her bed playing her guitar. 

“No it’s not too late. Of course you can come over,” Ali spoke happily. 

About twenty minutes later Darnell came walking into Ali’s bedroom. 

“I just met you dad. In the kitchen,” Darnell said rather awkwardly. 

“OH..oh..he’s umm he’s a lot better now than he used to be,” Ali said getting up from her bed and putting her guitar on it’s stand.

“You play?” Darnell asked motioning to the instrument. 

“A little,” Ali shrugged not wanting to brag, “So sit. You sounded like you wanted to talk,” Ali finished saying as she patted the bed next to her. 

“Corey left,” Darnell spoke after a few moments of silence. 

“What are you gonna do?” Ali asked looking nervously over at him.

“I guess go back to Nevada and live with my aunt,” Darnell sighed. 

“Oh,” 

“Unless you have another idea,” 

“I don’t..I don’t...I don’t know what to say,” 

*THE NEXT DAY* 

“So one your fucking dumb!” Ali said hitting Jordan with her chemistry book, “And two how could you get your birthday weekend extravaganza cancelled?” 

“I know I know I know!” Jordan raised his hands up in surrender at the girl.

“You don’t know! We’ve never ever missed this weekend since the tradition started and now for the first time ever we are going to miss it! What am I supposed to do all weekend now?” Ali questioned her best friend. 

“I’ll see if mom will still let you come over,” 

“It won’t be the same,”. 

“I know,” 

*LATER THAT DAY* 

“You got two seconds to get your hand off me, homie. I told you I ain’t got no answers for you aight?” Spencer said snapping his arm out of Darnell’s grasp. 

“You expect me to believe he just left?” Darnell said through gritted teeth, “No reason, no explanation,” 

“I don’t really care what you think. You both can go to hell for all I care,” Spencer snapped at Darnell.

“You must have did something to piss him off. Admit it your little bitch ass must have said or did something, cause you couldn’t stand that fact that I’m more of a son to him than you’ll ever be,” Darnell scoffed at Spencer. 

“Woah! Out of fucking line dude!” Ali shouted at Darnell as she stood between the two boys. 

Before Ali knew what was happening she was trapped between the two of them as they started to fight. 

“AHHH!! HELP ME! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!” Ali shouted trying to get out from in between the two boys. 

“HEY HEY HEY! MY SISTER IS HERE!” Asher shouted as he ripped Spencer off of Darnell as JJ ripped Darnell back and pinned him against a wall.

“I’M DONE WITH ALL THIS FUCKING TESTOSTERONE! JESUS! ARE TWO FUCKING SERIOUS?” Ali shouted at the two boys.

“Ali I’m sorry,” Darnell immediately began to apologize. 

“I’m not the one you need to be apologizing too,” Ali sent a pointed glare at Darnell. 

“You good?” JJ asked looking over at Ali.

“I’m okay. Thanks Ash. Thanks JJ,” Ali said to her brother and JJ. 

“Who the hell is this guy?” Darnell snapped looking between Ali and JJ. 

“He’s a friend but if you’re gonna act like this he might end up more than a friend and you might end up less,” Ali scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking off. 

*BAKER PARTY*

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted as JJ and Ali unblindfolded the Baker Twins. 

“We are going to be in so much trouble for this!” Jordan told Ali as she wrapped the boy in a hug.

“Ehh. Let’s party!!” Ali shouted handing Jordan a drink. 

Four or five drinks later JJ got the attention of the room. 

“IT’S TIME TO FIND A ROOM AND PLAY HIDE AND GO GET IT!!” JJ shouted. 

At this point Ali was pretty intoxicated and ready for whatever the night was going to bring her. So she wandered down the hallway into a room and laid eyes on Jordan Baker with his shirt off. 

“J,” Ali breathed out.

“Ali,” Jordan mumbled looking down at the girl and taking a step closer to her. 

“I’m drunk but...you’ll keep your mouth shut?” Ali asked after taking another breath. 

“Sure,” Jordan nodded his head. 

Ali reached out and pulled Jordan into her, stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on him. 

Jordan grabbed Ali by the back of her legs and hoisted her up. Ali wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing him. It was like the two had been waiting years to do this and knew one another so well they just flowed. 

Jordan carried the small girl over to the bed that was in the room and laid her down, after pulling her own shirt over the top of her head. Ali didn’t waste any time unbuttoning her pants and then Jordan’s quickly after. 

“Do you..” Ali began to ask as Jordan moved from kissing her lips to her neck. 

“Right here,” Jordan said, pulling the condom from the pocket of his pants and then pulling his pants off. 

Ali pulled her skirt off as Jordan was discarding his pants. 

*MOMENTS LATER* 

“You’ll keep your mouth shut?” Ali questioned again, as the two began to get dressed.

“You’ll keep your mouth shut?” Jordan questioned as Simone walked into the room.

“Oh Simon hi,” Jordan mumbled awkwardly.

“I’m just gonna slip out,” Ali said, grabbing her shirt and starting to walk out the door. 

“Oh, you sit. You’re gonna wanna hear this,” Simone said pushing ALi down into a chair. 

“Okay but I’m gonna put my shirt on. This wasn’t..this isn’t..we didn’t,” Ali began to mumble.

“Shut it Ali. I don’t care what the two of you did or didn’t do,” Simone rolled her eyes at the girl. 

“I’m pregnant Jordan,” Simone spoke.

“I should go,” Ali said and quickly walked out of the room and the house before anyone could stop her. 

*THE NEXT DAY*

“Hey Laura. Hey Coach,” Ali sighed as she walked into the Baker household. 

“Ali dear. Hi. Umm unfortunately Jordan is..” Laura began to say.

“No I know,” Ali shook her head, “Just I really need to talk to him. I’ll make it quick,” 

“Sure,” Laura nodded her head. 

Ali knocked lightly on Jordan’s bedroom door and then walked in. 

“Jordan,” Ali mumbled as she stepped into his room.

“Hey,” Jordan also mumbled before starting to do his nervous thing where he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Look I’m with..” Ali started to say.

“You’re with Darnell. And last night never happened,” Jordan finished her statement for her. 

“Agreed,” 


End file.
